


Lone Star

by NikkiHeat83



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiHeat83/pseuds/NikkiHeat83
Summary: Does one night in Raccoon City lead to more after the events or was it a one time thing? Read to find out what happens... AU
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Lauren Benford was the adopted daughter of Adam Benford, as Lauren was in Raccoon City to find information on who her birth father was, Lauren was trying to see what information she could find, Lauren didn't find much and she bumped into a rookie cop, Lauren blushed softly as she opened the files to see if she could find out who her birth father was, Lauren couldn't find much and as Lauren saw the same cop in the dark room, as Lauren took her fleece off, as Leon leant against the wall, Leon noticed that Lauren was bleeding, Leon reached for a cloth that he'd had and gently put it on Lauren's wound. 

Leon was gentle and he told her who he was and she in turn did the same, Leon put a bandage over the wound, as Lauren looked around as Leon put his hand on Lauren's cheek as he leant in and softly kissed her, Lauren kissed Leon back, as he wrapped both arms around her as they kissed, Leon led Lauren into the backroom, Leon gently put Lauren against the wall as they shared a passionate kiss, Lauren put her hand on Leon's back as they kissed, Leon slid his hand under her top, Lauren softly gasped as Leon did that, Lauren unbuttoned Leon's RPD shirt as she put her hand on Leon's bare chest as Leon put his hand on top of her's as they had a bit of fun together, Leon held Lauren close to him afterwards as Lauren didn't want to let go as Leon knew that he might not see her again after that night. 

Lauren cuddled close to Leon after their fun, Leon hoped that he would see Lauren again, Lauren stayed close to Leon as they agreed to find a way out together, Lauren was putting her top back back on as Leon placed his arms around Lauren as she tried to put her top back on, Leon whispered something in Lauren's ear that made her smile as she turned around as Leon then kissed her softly as Lauren softly smiled in their kiss, Leon put his shirt back on as he softly smiled knowing how close Lauren was to him, as Lauren put her fleece back on, Leon checked his weapons as Lauren appeared from the back room to find Leon checking his weapons as Lauren put her hand on Leon's shoulder as he softly smiled, Lauren stayed close to Leon as she checked her own weapons too, Leon put his arm around Lauren as she stayed close to him as they went to find their way out of Raccoon City together. 

Leon and Lauren ended up in the sewers after exiting the RPD, as Lauren had her gun in her left hand as she stayed close to Leon as they shot their way through zombies to get out alive, as they got to the NEST and found something about the G-Virus and Leon knew that they had to find it somehow, Lauren used her weapon to kill zombies as Leon was in different part of the lab, Lauren found a file and she opened it, only to discover that her birth father was a former cop, Lauren was stunned and she put the file into her bag that she carried with her, Leon met up with Lauren again in the West Area as she gave Leon a hug as he held her close to him, Leon told Lauren that he couldn't find the vial, when Lauren showed Leon the vial, Leon softly smiled as he and Lauren had to find a way out together, Leon entwined his hand with Lauren's as they headed through the lab to the exit when they found a train which was their only way out, Leon held Lauren close to him as he placed a soft kiss on Lauren's neck as Lauren stayed close to Leon. 

As Leon and Lauren headed down a road, Lauren still had the vial in her bag inside a protective box, Leon stayed close to Lauren as they headed to a motel to get some sleep and freshen up after what happened in Raccoon City, when a knock at their door, Lauren was in the bathroom when Leon opened the door to someone looking for Lauren, as Leon asked the person who he was, when he said that he was Lauren's adopted father Adam Benford, as Leon let Adam into the motelroom, while Leon went to get Lauren who was in the bathroom, Leon walked over to her and told her that the visitor was her adopted dad as Lauren sniffled softly as she told Leon that she would miss him, Leon told her that he would miss her too, Leon gave Lauren a red box and she opened it to find a necklace as Leon put it on Lauren's neck as Leon told her that it was something to remember him by, Lauren turned round and she cuddled close to Leon as they shared one final kiss, Lauren still kept the vial that they'd taken from the lab, Leon knew that it was the right thing to do. 

Lauren appeared next to Leon, as he kept his hand on Lauren's lower back in comfort as her dad saw Lauren again after what happened in Raccoon City, Adam knew that it would take time for Lauren to get over what had happened, Leon would miss Lauren so much, as Leon then gave Lauren a gentle cuddle, Leon could tell how upset Lauren was and he whispered something in her ear that meant so much to her, Lauren knew that she would miss Leon so much and she hoped to see him again. 

Few years had passed since the events of Raccoon City, Lauren had went to Spain to help with finding Ashley Graham, not knowing that she would see Leon again, Lauren was reading through the file, as she still wore the silver necklace that Leon gave her, as Lauren was down by the pier where she was meant to see Leon, who had no idea who was going to help him, as Leon got to the pier not knowing that he would be in for a surprise, when Lauren turned around and saw Leon for the first time since Raccoon City, Leon saw that Lauren still wore the necklace, Leon went over to Lauren and he gave her a hug, Lauren hugged Leon back as she stayed close to Leon as she told him that she never took the necklace off as Leon softly smiled, Lauren was glad to see Leon again and as they headed to Lauren's hotel where she was staying, they looked through everything and Leon admitted to Lauren that he had missed her so much, Lauren looked to Leon and told him that she missed him too and then Leon surprised Lauren a soft kiss, which reminded Lauren of their first kiss back in Raccoon City. 

Lauren put her hand on Leon's chest as Leon put his hand on Lauren's cheek as Leon surprised Lauren with a very loving kiss as Lauren kissed Leon too, as Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren as they kissed, Leon kept a loving hold of Lauren as he embraced being close to her again, Leon was glad that he was reunited with Lauren again after so long apart, Leon was happy to be with Lauren again as Leon asked Lauren to be his girlfriend as Lauren then tells Leon that she will be his girlfriend, Leon was happy that Lauren had agreed to be his girlfriend, Leon was close to Lauren as they shared a soft loving kiss, following day both Leon and Lauren went to see if they could find Ashley before it was too late, Leon and Lauren worked to find Ashley and their search led them to a remote village, after a few hours Leon and Lauren had to fight off a cult in order to find Ashley Graham as they finally did, as all three escaped on a jetski, Lauren was close to Leon as when they got back to Lauren's hotel room, once inside the room Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren's waist as Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's neck as Lauren put her hand on top of Leon's as he led Lauren to the bed, Lauren and Leon ended up in bed with each other.

Leon cuddled Lauren to him as they were in bed together, Lauren was close to Leon as he held her lovingly close to him, Lauren was happy with Leon as they spent time together alone, Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's shoulder lovingly, Lauren was glad that she and Leon were together properly, Leon cuddled Lauren close to him as they were in bed together, Leon was close to Lauren as they shared a loving kiss, Leon loved being happy with Lauren as she was close to Leon in bed together, Leon knew how lucky he was to be with Lauren again. 

After Ashley was reunited with her father, Leon and Lauren spent a few days together, Lauren loved getting to spend time with Leon as they shared a soft kiss, Leon loved spending alone time with Lauren as they were alone, Leon knew how lucky he was that Lauren was his girlfriend, Lauren was slowly falling in love with Leon but she didn't say anything as they headed back to the hotel, Leon gave Lauren a loving shoulder rub as Lauren loved how gentle Leon was towards her, Lauren smiled as she loved how gentle Leon was, as they were now in bed as Leon rested his hand on Lauren's side as Leon softly placed kisses on Lauren's left arm as Lauren loved how close Leon was to her, Lauren smiled as Leon then tells Lauren that he had fallen in love with her, as Lauren then tells Leon that she loved him too, when Leon gave Lauren a soft loving kiss.

After days days together in Spain, both Lauren and Leon returned home to the USA, Leon had goven Lauren his private cell number and she did the same, Lauren's adopted dad Adam saw the sweet moment between his little girl and Leon, Adam saw how happy Lauren was with Leon and he decided that he should get to know Leon better, when after a couple months Leon went over to see Lauren at her family home, Leon was happy to see her, as Leon gave Lauren a soft kiss and a loving cuddle, Adam went to speak with Leon in private while Lauren was helping her adopted mom with dinner, Leon was honest with Adam about how he felt towards Lauren and he wanted to make her happy, Adam accepted that and told Leon that all he wanted was for Lauren to be happy. 

As Adam got to know Leon and saw just how much happier Lauren was, Adam knew then just how happy Lauren was with Leon, when after an hour or so later, Adam noticed how close Lauren and Leon were to each other as Leon gave Lauren a soft loving kiss as Lauren softly smiled as Leon whispered something in Lauren's ear as she smiled softly, Lauren went to bed later that night, she got a text message from Leon as they texted each other for a bit before they got some sleep, Lauren thought about Leon and she was happy with Leon, she knew that he was the love of her life and she was glad that she met him in Raccoon City back in '98. 

Leon sent Lauren a text message asking if she wanted to spend the weekend with him at his place, Lauren agreed to spend that weekend with Leon, as Lauren set some stuff aside for that weekend with Leon as he knew that it would be their first proper weekend together and Leon knew that he wanted to be special for Lauren, who headed over to Leon's on that Friday afternoon, Leon was happy to see Lauren as he took her bag up to his bedroom as Lauren was in the kitchen, Leon walked into the kitchen and he went over to Lauren and wrapped both arms around Lauren's waist as Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's neck, Lauren smiled softly as she cuddled close to Leon as he knew how happy he was, Leon put his hand underneath Lauren's top as she loved how gentle Leon was as Lauren turned round as Leon then kissed Lauren softly as she kissed him too, Leon led Lauren to his room, Lauren was on Leon's bed as Leon gave Lauren a soft loving kiss as Lauren smiled in their kiss, Lauren put her hands on Leon's chest as they had something to eat by the fire, after dinner, Leon cuddled close to Lauren as she loved feeling close to Leon. 

Later that night as Lauren joined Leon in his bed, Leon put his hand on Lauren's arm softly as Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's arm as Leon loved being close to Lauren in his bed, Lauren cuddled close to Leon as he lovingly cuddled her close to him, Lauren loved Leon so much as Leon placed a soft kiss behind Lauren's left ear as a token of his love for her, Leon loved being happy with Lauren as she snuggled close to Leon as they were in bed together, Lauren was happy to be spending time with Leon as she knew how close they had gotten, Lauren loved being in bed with Leon as he lovingly cuddled Lauren close to him as Leon softly kissed Lauren as their kiss turned into passion, Lauren loved how romantic Leon was towards her, as Lauren then got some sleep as Lauren fell asleep on Leon's bare chest as Leon softly smiled as he watched Lauren sleep on his chest, Leon knew how happy he was with Lauren, as she slept on Leon's bare chest. 

Leon then fell asleep with Lauren close to him, Leon loved feeling how close Lauren was to him as they slept in bed together, following day Leon woke up and noticed that Lauren was still asleep on his chest, Leon knew how content Lauren was, Leon was happy with Lauren as he wrapped the duvet around Lauren to keep her warm in his bed, Leon loved Lauren so much and as Leon knew how lucky he was to have Lauren in his life, Leon was happy with Lauren and knew how close she was to him.

What happens in chapter two?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

As Lauren was with Leon in his bed, Lauren woke up and noticed that Leon was awake, as Leon then leant in and softly kissed Lauren with love, Lauren smiled softly as she snuggled in close to Leon in bed as Leon softly smiled as he loved alone time with Lauren as they cuddled close to each other, Leon loved Lauren so much as Leon kept a loving hold of Lauren close to him as Lauren put her hand on Leon's bare chest as she cuddled close to Leon while they were in bed together, Lauren loved Leon as she knew how much he meant to her, Leon cuddled Lauren close to him, Leon loved being close to Lauren as they were close to each other. 

Leon cuddled Lauren close to him while in bed together, Lauren loved spending proper time with Leon as they shared a soft kiss, Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's left shoulder as she loved how loving Leon was towards her as she put her hand on Leon's arm as they shared a soft kiss, Leon knew how lucky he was to have Lauren in his life, Lauren felt safe with Leon as she knew that he would keep her safe, Leon was happy to be with Lauren as they shared a loving kiss as Lauren kept her hand on Leon's back as they shared a passionate kiss, Leon was close to Lauren as their kiss led to more between them afterwards Lauren was cuddled close to Leon as he softly smiled knowing how much Lauren meant to him, Lauren was cuddled in close to Leon as he lovingly wrapped the duvet around Lauren to keep her warm in his bed. 

Lauren got up a few hours later as Leon was in the shower, Lauren was happy as she snuck into the shower to join Leon as he was surprised to see her in the shower next to him as Leon softly smiled as he gave Lauren a soft kiss as Lauren smiled in their kiss, Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren as they kissed, Leon loved being close to Lauren as she put her hand on Leon's wet bare chest as Leon softly smiled as he knew how happy Lauren was with him, Lauren loved Leon so much as Leon knew how much Lauren meant to him, Leon got dressed as he went out with Lauren for a walk together, Lauren cuddled close to Leon as he held her close to him, Leon knew how much happier he was to have Lauren in his life. 

Couple months later, Lauren was at her family home as she felt queasy and went to be sick, Lauren wondered why she was being sick, Lauren decided to make an appointment to see her doctor, Lauren went to see her doctor later that afternoon and explained that she was being sick and didn't know why, Lauren was advised to get a blood test and after the blood test was taken, Lauren was scared of what might be wrong with her, Lauren was then told why she was being sick, Lauren was shocked and she wondered how to tell Leon, who was at his place as it was his day off, Leon had no idea what was going on until he got a text message from Lauren requesting that they need to meet asap, Leon agreed to meet Lauren at the park, Leon saw Lauren as he went over to her and gave her a cuddle, Lauren then tells Leon that she's eight weeks pregnant, Leon was shocked and he held Lauren close to him as he knew how shocked they both were, Leon puts his hand on Lauren's stomach as she was scared, Leon knew that Lauren was scared. 

Leon and Lauren discussed what to do for the best, Leon knew that even they didn't plan it, Leon told Lauren that if she did keep their unborn baby, he would be there for her and their baby, Lauren saw just how much it all meant to Leon and she told Leon that she would think about it, Leon agreed and he gave Lauren a cuddle, Lauren saw how much it meant to Leon, later that night as Lauren was in bed and she put her hand on her stomach, she thought about what Leon said and she sent Leon a text to find out whether he meant it about being there for her and their unborn baby, Leon sent back a reply which made Lauren realize how serious Leon was about being there for both her and their unborn baby, Lauren had made a choice in regards to her unborn baby, Lauren went to see Leon the following day and as Lauren then tells Leon what her decision was in regards to their unborn baby. 

Lauren saw how much it meant to Leon as he gave Lauren a loving cuddle as he rested his hand on Lauren's two month baby bump, Lauren was happy with Leon as they shared a soft kiss, Lauren decided to keep the whole pregnancy a secret until she was ready to tell her adoptive parents' that she was expecting a baby with Leon, who loved Lauren and their unborn baby, Leon loved Lauren and their unborn baby, Leon had his hand on Lauren's two month baby bump lovingly as Lauren stayed close to Leon as they bonded over their unborn baby, Leon loved Lauren as they went for the ultrasound scan on their unborn baby a month later, Leon got emotional as he saw their unborn baby for the first time.

Leon was happy that Lauren was expecting their first baby together, Lauren was at her family home as she told her adopted parents' that she was pregnant as Adam asked Lauren who the dad was and Lauren tells her dad that Leon was the dad, Lauren was happy to finally tell her parents' about the baby and later Lauren went over to see Leon as he was happy to see her, Leon gave Lauren a soft loving kiss as Lauren smiled softly in their kiss, Lauren smiled as Leon put his hand on Lauren's baby bump, Lauren was happy to be pregnant with Leon's baby as she cuddled close to Leon as he placed a soft kiss on Lauren's shoulder as Lauren loved being in close to Leon as they spent time together, Lauren told Leon that her adopted parents' knew about their unborn baby as Leon softly smiled. 

Lauren went to get some sleep when she got a text from Leon, Lauren smiled softly as she texted Leon back, as she knew how much she meant to Leon, following day Lauren went to see Leon at his place as Leon was happy to see Lauren as they shared a soft loving kiss, Leon loved Lauren so much, Lauren stayed close to Leon as they were by the warm fire as Leon had his hand on Lauren's three month baby bump lovingly, as Lauren loved how close Leon was to her as Lauren leant against Leon as he softly smiled as Lauren was close to him, Leon knew how much he loved Lauren as she smiled softly as Lauren and Leon shared a soft kiss, Leon loved Lauren with all his heart, Leon lovingly placed a soft kiss on Lauren's baby bump lovingly, Lauren loved how happy she was with Leon. 

Leon led Lauren up to his bedroom, Lauren softly smiled as Leon gave her a shoulder massage, Lauren loved how gentle Leon was towards her, Lauren smiled as Leon placed a soft kiss behind Lauren's left ear as a token of his love for her, Lauren had her hand on Leon's arm as she cuddled close to Leon as they were on the bed together, Leon loved spending alone time with Lauren as she put her hand on Leon's chest as they shared a soft loving kiss, Leon loved Lauren with all his heart, Lauren loved being a close to Leon as they were close to each other, Lauren cuddled close to Leon as he loved being close to Lauren as she knew how happy she was with Leon as they were in bed together, Lauren called her adopted dad and told her dad that she would be staying over at Leon's. 

Lauren stayed close to Leon as her hand was on his chest, Leon loved being cuddled close to Lauren as they were close to each other, Lauren loved Leon as she cuddled close to Leon as he wrapped the duvet around Lauren to keep warm and cosy, Leon knew how much Lauren meant to him as Leon surprised Lauren with a loving kiss, as Lauren softly smiled in their kiss, Leon kept his hand on Lauren's baby bump as she loved how knowing that Leon was close to her, Lauren loved being with Leon as she knew how close they were to each other, Leon knew that Lauren was the love of his life, Lauren cuddled close to Leon in his bed as Lauren trusted Leon with her life. 

What happens in chapter 3?


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren had been staying over at Leon's more when Leon asked Lauren to move in with him, Lauren was shocked and she tells Leon that she will move in with him, Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren as she cuddled in close to Leon as he was happy that Lauren had agreed to move in with him, Leon cuddled close to Lauren as she knew how much she loved Leon as she knew how much she meant to him, Lauren felt Leon's hand on her baby bump as Lauren softly smiled knowing how happy she was to be pregnant with Leon's baby, as Leon loved Lauren so much, Leon wanted to protect Lauren and their unborn baby. 

Leon smiled as Lauren moved her stuff into Leon's place as Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren as she softly smiled as she felt safe with Leon as she knew how much she loved Leon, as they shared a soft kiss, Leon knew how happy Lauren was, as Lauren snuggled close to Leon as they were now bed together, Lauren had her hand on Leon's bare chest as Leon smiled as he lovingly placed a soft kiss on Lauren's shoulder lovingly and as Lauren felt safe with Leon as he lovingly cuddled Lauren close to him while in bed together, Leon had his hand on Lauren's baby bump lovingly, Lauren loved feeling close to Leon as he knew how happy he was with Lauren. 

Lauren trusted Leon with her life as Leon cuddled close to Lauren as he told Lauren how much he loved her as she knew how lucky she was to be with Leon as they were close to each other in bed, Leon wrapped the duvet around Lauren as she cuddled in close to Leon, as he placed a soft kiss on Lauren's shoulder as she loved how romantic Leon was towards her. Lauren loved Leon so much, Lauren loved Leon as he held her close to him as Lauren loved being close to Leon as they were in bed together, Leon put his hand on Lauren's baby bump lovingly as Leon put a soft kiss on Lauren's shoulder lovingly as Lauren cuddled close to Leon as they shared a soft kiss. 

Leon loved Lauren as he whispered something in Lauren's ear as she softly smiled knowing how happy she was with Leon as he gave her a soft kiss, Lauren stayed close to Leon as they shared a soft kiss, Lauren was close to Leon as they cuddled close to each other, Leon was close to Lauren as he entwined his hand with Lauren's as he then asked Lauren to marry him, Lauren tells Leon that she will marry him as Leon then gave Lauren a soft loving kiss, Leon was happy that Lauren had agreed to marry him, Lauren was happy with Leon and she knew how lucky she was to now be engaged to Leon. 

As Leon went to see Adam and told him that he and Lauren were engaged, Adam was happy for Lauren and Leon, as he was glad that Adam knew about their engagement, Adam gave Leon a red box which contained a diamond engagement ring to give to Lauren, who was at home resting during her pregnancy, Leon returned home and he put the diamond engagement ring on Lauren's finger as she softly smiled, when Leon gave Lauren a soft loving kiss, as Lauren smiled in their kiss, Lauren loved Leon so much as she trusted him, Lauren was happy with Leon as she cuddled close to Leon while they were by the warm fire, Lauren loved Leon so much as she knew just how happy she was with Leon as she cuddled close, Leon kept his hand on Lauren's baby bump as she softly smiled knowing how happy she was to be engaged to Leon as he gave Lauren a soft loving kiss as she stayed close to Leon by the warm fire as Leon kissed Lauren's shoulder as his hand was on Lauren's baby bump lovingly, Lauren knew how lucky she was to be with Leon.

Leon was happy with Lauren as he lovingly cuddled close to Lauren as he led her up to their bedroom, Lauren was close to Leon as she cuddled close to him, Lauren put her hand on Leon's chest as Leon loved cuddling Lauren in his arms, Lauren loved being happy with Leon as she trusted him to keep her safe and protected, Lauren put a soft kiss in Leon's bare chest as Leon smiled softly knowing how lucky he was to have Lauren in his life, Leon knew that Lauren was happy as he cuddled her close to him while in their bed together, Lauren cuddled close to Leon as they shared a soft kiss as Leon put his hand on Lauren's lower back as they shared a kiss, Lauren loved how gentle Leon was towards her, Lauren trusted Leon with her life. 

Lauren was happy to be with Leon and she hadn't gave much thought to who her biological parents' were, until a week later when she did a bit of research into her adoptive folder and discovered that her birth mother was Jill Valentine, Lauren was shocked as she read the information on Jill and as Lauren also checked to see if there was any information on who her birth father was and she couldn't find anything, Lauren later showed Leon what she'd found and Leon gave Lauren a cuddle, Lauren was close to Leon as he held Lauren close to him, Lauren stayed close to Leon as he cuddled Lauren close to him, Lauren loved Leon so much as she knew how lucky she was to be with Leon. 

Leon hoped that when Lauren was ready to find Jill, she would but Lauren just wanted to focus on her pregnancy and Leon understood that, Lauren was happy with Leon, as Lauren loved Leon and their unborn baby, Leon knew how close Lauren was to him, Leon knew how happy he was with Lauren as they bonded over their unborn baby, Lauren loved being pregnant with her first baby and she knew how happy Leon was as they bonded over their unborn baby, Leon then put a soft kiss on Lauren's baby bump as she knew just how happy Leon was. 

Lauren loved Leon so much and knew how much he meant to her, Lauren trusted Leon to protect her as Leon softly smiled as he cuddled close to Lauren as he surprised her with a soft kiss, Lauren loved Leon so much as Leon knew how close Lauren was to him, Leon knew how happy he was with Lauren, when Leon suggested that they get married before their baby is born, Lauren agreed and she knew that both she and Leon could settle into married life before their baby arrives, Lauren was outside getting some fresh air when Leon joined her and held her close to him as Leon whispered something sweet into her ear as Lauren softly smiled as she cuddled close to Leon as she loved being close to Leon as she knew how happy she was with Leon. 

Leon was happy that he was going to be a dad soon as he cuddled close to Lauren as they were in bed together, Lauren loved being close to Leon in their bed together as Leon gently cuddled Lauren close to him as Leon knew how much he loved Lauren and their unborn baby, Lauren snuggled close to Leon as she knew how happy she was with Leon, Lauren cuddled close to Leon as she loved feeling close to Leon as she had her hand on Leon's bare chest as Leon put his hand on top of Lauren's lovingly, Lauren loved Leon as she knew just how lucky she was to be with Leon. 

What happens in chapter four?


	4. Chapter 4

A month had passed since Lauren moved in with Leon, as they were now settling into married life as they had got married just two weeks earlier, Lauren was cuddled close to Leon as they were in bed together, Leon had his hand on Lauren's four month baby bump lovingly, Lauren loved being married to Leon as he gave Lauren a soft loving kiss, Lauren loved being close to Leon as they were in bed together, Leon was happy with Lauren as they were close to each other, Leon put his hand on Lauren's four month baby bump lovingly as Lauren softly smiled as she knew how happy Leon was as she cuddled close to him while in bed together. 

Lauren had no idea that her biological father was Albert Wesker, Lauren loved being pregnant with her first baby and as Lauren knew how much it meant to both her and Leon who was close to Lauren as he put a soft kiss on Lauren's baby bump knowing how happy he was that he was going to be a dad as Leon cuddled close to Lauren as he wanted to feel close to Lauren and their unborn baby, Lauren loved Leon as he knew how much she meant to him, Leon was happy to be with Lauren. 

Leon knew how happy he was that Lauren was expecting their first child, Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's left shoulder softly, Leon knew that being happy with Lauren was the best thing he ever did and as Leon cuddled lovingly close to Lauren while they were in bed together, Lauren cuddled close to Leon as she put her hand on Leon's bare chest as she loved being close to Leon as they spent time together, Lauren loved how happy she was to be married to Leon, as Lauren had already taken Leon's last name after they got married a couple weeks earlier, Lauren knew how happy she was with Leon as they were now married, Leon loved Lauren so much as he knew how close Lauren was to him. 

Lauren cared about Leon as they were close to each other, Leon loved Lauren so much as he cuddled close to her as Leon whispered something sweet in Lauren's ear as she softly smiled knowing how much she meant to Leon, when Lauren cuddled in close to Leon as they were close, Leon kept his hand on Lauren's baby bump lovingly as Leon knew how much both Lauren and their unborn baby meant to him, Lauren cuddled close to Leon as she wanted to keep warm close to Leon while in bed together. 

Leon fell asleep with Lauren close to him in their bed together, Lauren softly sighed in her sleep as she was close to Leon as he wrapped their duvet around Lauren to keep her warm, Leon kept his hand on her unborn baby bump as he slept close to his wife Lauren who was asleep on his chest, Lauren softly sighed in her sleep as she was comfy next to hubby Leon, who lovingly cuddled Lauren close to him, Leon was excited about being a dad soon and he knew that Lauren would be a good mom to their baby. 

Lauren was happy with Leon as she woke up the following day and noticed that Leon was still asleep, Lauren softly smiled as she went to get a drink and she rejoined Leon in their bed, Leon woke up and noticed how content Lauren was as she cuddled close to Leon as he knew how happy she was as he put his hand on Lauren's baby bump lovingly, Lauren was close to Leon as she put her hand on Leon's bare chest as he lovingly smiled knowing how happy she was, Leon put his hand on Lauren's baby bump lovingly as he was so excited. 

Leon loved Lauren as they spent time together in bed together as Lauren felt their unborn baby move for the first time, Lauren grabbed Leon's hand and put it on her baby bump as their unborn baby moved again, Lauren saw how emotional he was as they felt their unborn baby move, Leon was emotional as he cuddled close to Lauren as he knew how much Lauren suited being pregnant with their first baby, Leon suggested to Lauren that they find out the sex of their unborn baby when the due date arrives, Lauren agreed with Leon's idea as she lovingly stayed close to Leon, as he placed a soft kiss on Lauren's left shoulder knowing that they would wait until the birth to find out if they were having either a boy or a girl. 

Lauren was happy to be married to Leon as she knew how protective Leon was of her and their unborn baby, Leon loved knowing that in five months they would have their first baby together, Lauren loved being pregnant with her first child with Leon as she knew just how happy Leon was as he kept his hand on Lauren's baby bump lovingly as Leon cuddled close to Lauren as he surprised Lauren with a soft loving kiss, Lauren smiled in their kiss as Leon knew how happy he was that they would be a family soon, Lauren loved how sweet Leon was towards her and it made her love him even more than she even thought was possible. 

Five months had passed as Lauren went for a drink of water as she felt her water break, she winced softly as she shouted on Leon as he rushed to Lauren's side as she told him that it was time, Leon knew what Lauren meant as he went to get Lauren's hospital bag which had baby stuff inside, Leon helped Lauren out to their 4x4 as she was in so much pain, once they got to the hospital, Leon told the nurse that Lauren was in labour, Lauren winced softly as the pain hurt so bad, Lauren was checked into hospital as she was checked over as she was told that she should have the baby soon, Leon was by Lauren's side as he comforted her as each pain hit, Lauren gripped Leon's hand as she felt a sharp pain, Leon gently comforted Lauren through each pain. 

Few hours later Lauren was taken to the delivery room with Leon by her side, Leon held Lauren's hand close to him through each pain, after a while Lauren finally gave birth to a healthy 5lb 4oz baby girl, Leon was emotional upon seeing their newborn baby daughter, Lauren was tired after giving birth and a couple hours later Lauren got some sleep as Leon nursed their baby daughter close to him while Lauren was asleep, Leon loved his little baby girl as Leon softly smiled knowing that he was now a dad to his baby girl.

Lauren woke up a few hours later and she saw Leon nursing their newborn daughter, Leon looked up and saw that she was awake, Leon gently put their baby daughter into Lauren's arms as Leon sat up next to Lauren as he put a soft kiss on Lauren's forehead lovingly as Lauren loved bonding with her baby daughter as Lauren suggested to Leon about naming their daughter Ariana Rose Kennedy, Leon agreed to the chosen name for their baby girl, Lauren and Leon registered the chosen name for their daughter, couple days later Leon took both Lauren and their baby daughter Ariana home for the first time, Lauren was happy to be a mom to her daughter with Leon as he knew how happy Lauren was to their baby daughter. 

What happens in chapter 5?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lauren was nursing her baby girl Ariana close to her as she knew how happy she was to be a mom to her little girl as Lauren knew how happy she was, Lauren loved her little girl Ariana who was sleeping close to her mom, when Leon appeared back into the living room after being at work, Leon softly smiled as he sat next to Lauren as he gave her a soft kiss, Leon smiled as he watched his baby daughter Ariana sleep, Leon was happy that he loved being a dad to his daughter who had already met her grandparents', Lauren stayed close to Leon as they spent time with each other and their daughter Ariana. 

Leon loved how happy he was being a dad to his little girl who was cuddled close to her mom, Leon loved his little family as he loved knowing how happy he was with Lauren, few days had passed as Leon had a day off and he was spending time with his young family, Lauren smiled as she watched Leon with their baby daughter Ariana as she was playing with her plushie teddy bear as Leon softly smiled as he watched his daughter play with her plushie toy, Leon loved holding his daughter close to him, Leon loved his daughter so much and as Leon knew how close Lauren was to him as Leon held their baby daughter Ariana as Leon loved his family with Lauren. 

Lauren put their baby daughter down into her crib as Leon softly placed a loving kiss on Ariana's head as Lauren put their daughter into her crib, Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren as he put a soft kiss on Lauren's shoulder as Lauren softly smiled as she turned around to face Leon as he gave her a cuddle, Lauren loved how gentle Leon was towards her, Lauren loved Leon as she knew just how lucky she was to be with Leon as she knew just how protective he was of her and their baby daughter Ariana who was asleep in her crib upstairs. Leon softly cuddled Lauren close to him as they were by the warm fire spending time together, Lauren loved alone time with Leon as she loved their life together as a family with their baby girl. 

Leon was close to Lauren as they were close to each other by the warm fire, Lauren had her hand on Leon's chest as she snuggled close to him as Leon softly smiled as he loved how close Lauren was to him, Leon whispered cute things into Lauren's ear as she softly smiled as Leon was happy with Lauren who loved being close to Leon as he knew how lucky he was to have Lauren in his life, as they headed up to their bedroom as Leon checked in on their baby daughter Ariana who was asleep, Lauren smiled as she watched their little girl sleep in her crib, Leon wrapped his arm around Lauren's waist as they headed to their bedroom, Lauren got changed for bed as Leon exited the en-suite bathroom and Leon noticed what Lauren was wearing, Leon walked over to Lauren and he then put both arms around Lauren's waist lovingly as Leon knew how much he loved Lauren. 

Lauren joined Leon in their bed as Leon lovingly cuddled in close to Lauren, after a while Leon heard their baby daughter cry and Leon got up to check on their baby daughter Ariana as Leon sorted his daughter out as Leon then returned to their bedroom and joined Lauren in their bed as Lauren put her hand on Leon's bare chest as Leon softly smiled as he cuddled close to Lauren as she stayed close to Leon as they were in bed together, Lauren loved being close to Leon as she knew how happy she was to be married to Leon as he surprised Lauren with a soft kiss as Lauren smiled in their kiss, Lauren loved their kiss as she knew how passionate Leon was towards her, Lauren trusted Leon with her life and as Leon kept his hand on Lauren's cheek as they shared a passionate kiss, Leon loved how close Lauren was to him while they were in bed together. 

Leon wrapped their duvet around Lauren as it was a cold night, Lauren knew how cold it was outside and she just cuddled in close to Leon in order to keep warm as she snuggled closer to Leon while under the duvet, Leon knew how close Lauren was to him as he whispered something sweet into her ear as Lauren softly smiled, as she was wrapped up close to Leon as he wanted to keep her warm in their bed together, Lauren softly sighed as she then rested her hand on Leon's side as he softly smiled, Lauren felt Leon put his hand on Lauren's side as he held her close to him. 

Lauren fell asleep next to Leon as he noticed that she was asleep, Leon kept a loving hold of Lauren close to him as they were in bed together, Leon went to sleep himself next to Lauren as she was already asleep, Leon loved being close to Lauren as he knew how much she meant to him, Leon softly sighed in his sleep, Leon knew how much his family with Lauren meant to him, Leon was happy to be with Lauren as they were asleep in their bed together, Leon softly sighed in his sleep next to the one he loved with all his heart, Lauren woke up the following morning to see that Leon was still asleep as Lauren smiled as she saw how peaceful Leon was, Lauren knew how content Leon was in their bed, Lauren loved Leon so much, Lauren loved Leon so much and she knew how much Leon meant to her and their baby daughter Ariana. 

Leon woke up an hour or so later as he stretched out as he noticed that Lauren was holding their daughter as she was awake, Leon smiled as he saw how happy his daughter was, Leon held his baby daughter Ariana close to him as he loved bonding with his baby daughter, Lauren knew how much Leon suited being a dad to their daughter, Lauren was happy to have a family with Leon as he knew that Lauren and Ariana meant to him, Leon loved his little family with Lauren, who smiled as she was happy to be with Leon in DC, Lauren knew that Leon was the love of her life and as she knew that Leon was her soulmate. 

Lauren was wearing one of Leon's hoodies as he softly smiled seeing Lauren wearing his dark blue hoodie, Leon knew how much Lauren suited wearing his hoodie, Leon loved Lauren and their baby daughter as he knew that Lauren was such a good mom to their baby daughter Ariana, Leon was bonding with Ariana as she loved her daddy, Leon was happy to be a dad to his baby daughter Ariana as she cuddled close to her daddy, Leon loved his family with Lauren as she was close to Leon by the warm fire, Lauren cuddled close to Leon as she loved spending time with her family with Leon and their baby daughter Ariana who was playing with her plushie toy in her daddy's arms. 

What happens in chapter six?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Leon loved watching his daughter growing up as Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren as he suggested to Lauren about maybe having another baby, Lauren was surprised by Leon's suggestion about having another baby together, later that night as Lauren was getting ready for bed when Leon walked over towards Lauren and wrapped both arms around Lauren's waist lovingly as Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's soft hair as she then tells Leon that she would like to try for another baby, Leon smiled as he rested his hand on Lauren's thigh as he placed soft kisses on her neck while his other hand snaked up under her pj top lovingly, Leon knew how to tease Lauren as she put her hand on Leon's arm as he led Lauren over to their bed, Lauren smiled as she felt Leon touch her lovingly as she loved how romantic Leon was towards her. 

Afterwards Lauren cuddled close to Leon in their bed as Leon wrapped their duvet around Lauren as she cuddled in close to Leon as he placed a soft loving kiss on Lauren's shoulder as she loved being close to Leon as they shared a soft kiss, Lauren put her hand on Leon's bare chest as he smiled softly, Leon loved how happy he was with Lauren as she lovingly cuddled in close to Leon as she felt safe with him, Lauren loved Leon with all her heart as she knew how protective Leon was of her and their young daughter Ariana who was sound asleep in her own bed, Lauren smiled softly as she stayed close to Leon as he knew how happy he was with Lauren, who was close to Leon as he lovingly placed a soft kiss on Lauren's cheek as he knew how much he loved her and their young daughter. 

Lauren stayed close to Leon in their bed as she felt safe with him and she knew how much she loved him, Lauren knew how lucky she was to be with Leon as they had a close bond, Lauren knew how much she meant to Leon, who lovingly cuddled Lauren close to him, Lauren knew how much happier she was with Leon as they shared a soft kiss before they went to sleep, Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren lovingly as he slept next to the one he loves, Leon woke up the following day and noticed how beautiful Lauren was next to him, Lauren softly sighed as she slept close to Leon in their bed. 

Leon sat up after he gently laid Lauren on the bed, Leon smiled as he watched Lauren sleep next to him, Leon was happy with Lauren as he got up and went for a shower, Leon softly sighed as after his shower, Leon got dressed and he went to check on his daughter and Leon smiled as he held his daughter close as he loved his little girl Ariana as she cuddled close to her dad, Leon was happy to be a dad, Leon spent time with Ariana as she was close to her dad as he carried Ariana upstairs to his bedroom as Lauren was sitting up when Leon entered the room as Ariana said "mama" for the first time, Lauren was proud of Ariana and so was Leon as their daughter said her first word. 

Lauren was happy with Leon and as the following six weeks passed, Lauren got up and went to be sick, Leon got up and went to check on Lauren as he put his hand on her back gently as Lauren was sick, Leon was worried and he helped Lauren up as she held onto Leon, he led her back to their bed and put the basin next to the bed in case Lauren was sick again, Leon hoped that she was going to be ok, Leon went to check on Ariana and she was still sleeping, Leon softly smiled as he went back to his bedroom, only to notice that Lauren was sick again, Leon went to Lauren and held her hair back as she was sick, Leon suggested that she should see a doctor, Lauren knew that Leon was right and he went to make an appointment for Lauren to see her doctor later that day, Lauren headed off for her appointment while Leon looked after their young daughter Ariana, Leon hoped that Lauren was gonna be ok. 

Few hours later, Lauren got back home and she softly sighed as she saw Leon playing with Ariana, she softly smiled knowing how much Leon suited being a dad to their little girl, Lauren walked over to Leon as she put her hand on Leon's shoulder gently as he looked up and saw Lauren there, Leon softly smiled as he went over to her and gave her a hug, just as Lauren tells Leon that they were going to have another baby, Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren lovingly as Leon put his hand on Lauren's small baby bump lovingly, Lauren saw just how happy Leon was about their second unborn baby, Lauren placed a soft kiss on Leon's cheek as he then surprised Lauren with a soft loving kiss, Lauren smiled in their kiss as Leon stayed close to Lauren as he had his hand on her small baby bump lovingly, Leon was happy that Lauren was expecting their second baby. 

Later that evening after Leon had put Ariana to bed, Leon rejoined Lauren in the livingroom, Leon softly smiled as he cuddled in close to Lauren, who stayed close to Leon as he whispered something in her ear as Lauren smiled as she loved being close to Leon as she knew that she trusted him with her life, Leon softly kissed Lauren's wrist as Lauren put her hand on Leon's chest as he put his hand over Lauren's as he lovingly stayed close to Lauren as he knew how happy she was with him, Leon kept his hand on top of Lauren's small baby bump lovingly as he was so excited about being a dad again, Leon noticed how closse Lauren was to him, Leon loved their close bond, Leon was happy with Lauren.

Lauren loved feeling close to Leon as she knew how happy she was with Leon as he gave Lauren a cuddle as she stayed close to Leon as they bonded over their unborn baby, Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's small baby bump lovingly, Lauren knew how close Leon was to her, Lauren loved being happy with Leon as she knew how close she was to him by the warm fire, Leon whispered something into her ear as she softly smiled knowing how close Leon was as she knew how gentle he was towards her. 

Leon put his hands on Lauren's shoulders as he gave her a massage, Lauren softly smiled as Leon showed her just how much he loved her, Lauren put her hand on Leon's thigh as he then surprised her with a passionate kiss, Lauren loved how sweet Leon was towards her and she trusted Leon to protect her and their young daughter, Leon put his hand on Laren's cheek as he then surprised Lauren with a loving cuddle as she loved how safe she was with Leon, as he cared about his family with Lauren, who stayed close to Leon as they were on the fluffy rug by the warm fire as she loved feeling close to Leon as she felt Leon wrap both arms around her lovingly as Leon put a soft kiss on Lauren's jaw lovingly, Lauren loved how happy she was with Leon as he was placing soft loving kisses on Lauren's left shoulder as Leon removed Lauren's pj top as Leon gently rubbed his hands on Lauren's arms as she softly gasped as Leon kissed her collarbone with passion. 

Lauren loved how romantic Leon was with her, Leon surprised Lauren with a loving passionate kiss as Leon then gently laid Lauren on the rug as they shared a soft passionate kiss, Lauren put her hands on Leon's back as Leon gently kissed Lauren lovingly as he knew how beautiful Lauren was, Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's small baby bump as he rested his hand on Lauren's baby bump as she loved how romantic Leon was towards her, Lauren smiled as Leon gently carried Lauren up to their bedroom, Lauren stayed close to Leon as they were now in their bedroom together as Lauren got into bed before Leon did as he went to get changed for bed as Leon then came back into their bedroom, Leon joined Lauren in their bed, Leon snuggled close to Lauren as he gave her a soft kiss, Lauren softly smiled in their kiss as she loved how romantic Leon was towards her. 

Leon stayed close to Lauren as they were in bed together, Lauren placed her hand on Leon's bare chest as he knew how close Lauren was to him, Leon loved Lauren as he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, Lauren loved Leon so much as she knew how much Leon meant to her as she knew that how close she was to Leon as she was cuddled close to Leon as he kept a loving hold of Lauren close to him, Leon was happy with Lauren as they both bonded over their unborn baby, Lauren knew how far Leon would go to keep his family safe. 

What happens in chapter seven?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Lauren and Leon had a happy family life in DC as a phone call woke Leon up early on a Sunday morning, Leon then reached for his phone and answered the call to Hunnigan who informed Leon about the new bioterror attack in China, Leon ended the phone call as he then gently woke Lauren up and told her that he had to get ready for a new mission in China, Lauren softly sat up as Leon gave her a loving hug and then Lauren tells Leon to be safe and Leon agreed, he then placed a sweet kiss on her baby bump lovingly as he would miss his family, Lauren told Leon that she would miss him, Leon admitted that he would miss her too, Leon went into Ariana's room before he left for the mission, Leon loved his daughter. 

As Leon headed off to HQ for the briefing on the new attack in China, Leon would team up with Helena Harper who would be working with Agent Kennedy for the first time, Helena had noticed that Leon wore a silver ring and she knew that Leon was married, as Leon and Helena were at Tall Oaks as Leon saw Adam had turned into a zombie, Helena heard a small cry as did Leon when Lauren appeared as she had tried to stop her adopted dad from biting Ariana, Helena heard Lauren say "Dad stop!" but Adam kept coming closer to both Lauren and Ariana when Leon had no choice but to shoot Adam dead, Leon then walked over to Adam's body and softly sighed as Helena saw Lauren leave the room with Ariana, she told Leon who went straight after his wife and daughter, Leon found Lauren and Ariana by the stairs, Leon held his family close to him as Ariana cried for her dad, Leon gently held his daughter close just as Helena appeared. 

Leon comforted Lauren over the death of her dad, Lauren knew that Leon had no choice and she told him that as Lauren stayed close to Leon as their young daughter Ariana had somewhat settled on Leon's chest sleeping, when Leon knew that he had to get his family somewhere safe, Leon made a call to Hunnigan and she knew exactly what Leon meant when it came to the safety of his family, Lauren stayed close to Leon as he took his family to a safe place until the mission was over, Lauren and Leon shared a soft kiss as Leon then cuddled Ariana close to him, Lauren knew that she would be safe with Ariana as Leon headed off to do the mission with Helena. 

As Leon and Helena headed off on their mission, Leon thought about his family and how he had to keep them safe, Leon had no idea what secrets would be revealed while on this mission, after a few hours Leon and Helena came face to face with Chris Redfield who was the one who had taken Lauren to safety when she was just a baby, Leon had no idea about this until Chris admitted it to Leon, who was shocked as Chris then admits that Lauren's birth father was Wesker, Leon's radio bleeped as Hunnigan informed Leon that Wesker had a child who had the antibodies for the C-Virus, Leon asked Hunnigan who had the antibodies, when Hunnigan tells Leon that it was Lauren who has the antibodies for the C-Virus. 

Leon was shocked and he needed to get back to DC to see Lauren and to hopefully find out if she will help with the antibodies for the virus, Chris tells Leon that Wesker is dead, Leon nodded as he left to find his flight home with Helena back to DC, once back in DC Leon went straight to see his family and as Leon got to the safe place where Lauren and Ariana were, Leon saw the smile on his daughter's face as she went straight to her daddy, as Leon lifted her up and cuddled her close to him, Leon was just so happy to be back with his family, Leon went to see Lauren as she saw Leon there and she went over to him as he kissed her lovingly as he was just glad to see her again. 

Leon told Lauren that her birth father was Wesker, Lauren was shocked and she asked Leon if Wesker was still alive, when Leon told Lauren that Wesker was dead, Lauren nodded and then Leon tells Lauren that she has got the antibodies for the C-Virus and that her blood could save millions of people, Lauren was surprised by what Leon told her and she then tells Leon that she'll give blood to save others, Leon smiled as he stayed close to her as he held their young daughter Ariana close to him, Leon then tells Lauren that he knew who took her from Wesker when she was a baby, Lauren then asked Leon who it was and then Leon tells Lauren that it was BSAA captain Chris Redfield, Lauren hoped to meet Chris in person so she could thank him for doing what he did at the time all those years ago. 

After Lauren had given blood, Leon was waiting outside the room holding their young daughter Ariana close to him, Leon loved being a dad to his daughter and he couldn't wait to meet their second baby in a few months time, Lauren still hadn't met her birth mom Jill Valentine yet either, Lauren had no idea that Chris knew Jill as well, afterwards Lauren was reunited with Leon and their daughter Ariana, who stayed close to her daddy, neither knew that Chris was there as he saw just how much Lauren looked like Jill, as Leon took his family back home again, once back home Leon went for a shower, Lauren bonded with Ariana as she played with her toys in her playpen, Leon rejoined his family after his shower and was in clean clothes, Leon surprised Lauren with a soft loving kiss as he rested his hand on her baby bump lovingly, Lauren was glad to be back home with Leon again, she had missed him so much and she knew that she had did the right thing. 

Leon cuddled close to Lauren as they were by the warm fire, Leon loved his family with Lauren and he knew that she was his soulmate, Leon loved his family and knew how much they meant to him and always would, Leon put his hand on Lauren's baby bump lovingly as he gave Lauren a soft loving kiss, Lauren smiled in their kiss as she loved how romantic Leon was towards her and she trusted him with her life and also of their young daughter and unborn baby, Lauren was happy with Leon as she knew just how far he would go to keep them safe. 

Lauren smiled as she knew how happy Leon was as she cuddled close to him as they were spending time together while their young daughter played with her plushie toys, Leon loved knowing how happy he was to be with Lauren as he knew that she was the love of his life, Leon knew that she was special to him, Leon was excited about being a dad again soon and he knew that it would be a special time for them both, after a few hours Lauren put Ariana down for the night, Leon joined Lauren in their daughter's room as he settled her into her bed, Leon then left the room with Lauren as he knew that it was now just them alone, Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren as he held her close to him, Lauren was happy with Leon as she knew that she was safe with him in DC. 

What happens in chapter eight?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

After Lauren gave blood and she was back home with her family, Leon kept placing soft kisses on Lauren's small baby bump lovingly as Lauren loved how romantic Leon was towards her as she knew how much she loved Leon, who loved being happy with his family as Leon loved Lauren's baby bump as Leon was happy that he would soon get to meet their second unborn baby in a few months, Lauren put her hand on Leon's shoulder lovingly as Leon looked up towards Lauren as he surprised her with a soft loving kiss, Lauren smiled in their kiss as she loved how sweet Leon was towards her. 

Lauren got ready for bed as Leon put Ariana into bed, Leon then went back into their bedroom as Leon went over to his wife as Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren as he cuddled close to her, Leon loved Lauren so much and knew that she was the love of his life, Lauren knew how lucky she was to be with Leon as he cuddled her close to him before they got into bed, Leon whispered something into Lauren's ear as she softly smiled as she put her hand on Leon's lower back lovingly, Lauren loved being in close to Leon as they cuddled close to each other, Leon loved Lauren so much, Leon got into bed when Lauren joined Leon in their bed, Lauren softly smiled as she then cuddled into Leon as he held her close to him, Leon loved Lauren as they snuggled in close to each other, Leon kept his hand on Lauren's baby bump lovingly. 

Leon was happy that Lauren was expecting their second baby as Leon put a soft kiss on Lauren's baby bump lovingly as she smiled knowing how much it meant to Leon that she was expecting their second child together, Lauren was close to Leon as they were in bed together, Lauren loved her marriage to Leon Kennedy as she knew that Leon was the only one she trusted to keep both her and their daughter Ariana, as Lauren stayed close to Leon in their warm bed, Leon loved how close Lauren was to him. 

Lauren was cuddled close to Leon in their bed, Leon loved being close to Lauren as they shared a soft loving kiss, Leon wrapped the duvet around Lauren lovingly as she loved being next to Leon in their bed as he lovingly held Lauren close to him as he knew how special she was to him, Leon softly smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her arm before he went to sleep next to the one he loved so much, Lauren was happy to be with Leon as she slept close to Leon in their bed. 

A few months had now passed and Lauren had been up when she felt a twinge as she hit her head on the sink before she fainted, Leon heard the noise and he went to see what was wrong and he found Lauren on the floor, Leon called for the paramedics who got to Leon's home and took Lauren to the hospital, Leon asked Helena to look after Ariana while he went to be with Lauren, as the doctor tells Leon that Lauren will have to go into surgery in order to save her unborn baby's life, Leon agreed to save both his wife and unborn baby's lives, Leon hoped that Lauren and their unborn baby was going to make it. 

After a tense few hours, Lauren's doctor talked to Leon and informed him that Lauren was in ICU and was stable after losing blood, Leon asked about their baby when the doctor told Leon that his baby son was in the Special Care Baby Unit to give him the best chance to survive, Leon asked to see his baby son and the doctor agreed to let Leon see his baby son for the first time, once Leon got to the baby unit and saw his baby son in his incubator, Leon hoped that he would pull through, Leon was allowed to touch his baby son, Leon softly sniffled and whispered to his son to survive for his mom and sister, Leon went to see Lauren in ICU and she was awake when Leon entered the room, Leon went over to her and kissed her softly. 

Lauren asked Leon about their baby, when Leon showed Lauren a photo of their newborn baby son, Lauren hoped to see him and decide on a name for him, Lauren's doctor entered the room and then informed both Leon and Lauren that due to what happened, the doctor breaks the news that Lauren can't have anymore children, Lauren was shocked as was Leon, he held Lauren close to him as he comforted her, Lauren then suggested that they should name their baby boy Dominic Leon Kennedy, Leon agreed to the name that Lauren suggested for their baby boy and registered the name for their baby boy, Lauren was allowed to see baby Dominic a couple days later with Leon for the first time. 

Leon stayed close to Lauren as they spent time with their baby son Dominic, Leon knew how hard it was that they couldn't have anymore children together, Leon told Lauren that he would always be there and Lauren knew how hurt Leon was too and she just stayed close to him, she needed him right now, Lauren was allowed to touch her baby boy, Lauren hoped that he would pull through, after a tense few days, Leon walked into Lauren's ICU room and saw her holding their baby son for the first time as Leon let Ariana meet her baby brother, Lauren softly smiled as baby Dominic opened his eyes and Lauren saw that they were blue just like Leon's, Leon saw that too and he gently held his baby son close to him, Leon loved him instantly. 

Lauren and baby Dominic were allowed to leave hospital, Leon was glad to be back home with Lauren and their family, Leon set Ariana down so she go play with her toys, Lauren was holding baby Dominic close to her as Leon loved his baby son and knew that Lauren and their two young children meant the world to him, Leon put Lauren's hospital bag upstairs in their bedroom, then returned to join Lauren as she nursed their baby son close to her, Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's shoulder lovingly as he knew how much she meant to him, Lauren noticed that baby Dominic was asleep in her arms as Leon cuddled close to Lauren and their baby son close to him, Lauren looked to Leon as he surprised her with a soft loving kiss, Lauren smiled in their kiss as she knew how much Leon meant to her. 

Leon was close to Lauren as their baby son was sleeping, Lauren loved her baby son as she knew how close she was to Leon as he touched his baby son's hand as he saw that their baby boy gripped his finger which made Leon smile softly, Lauren loved knowing how close Leon was to her and their baby son Dominic, who was asleep close to his mom as he slept, Leon loved knowing how much his family meant to him, Leon smiled as Ariana was playing with her toys quietly as not to wake up her baby brother. 

Lauren smiled as Leon held their baby son close as she went to make a bottle of milk for their baby son, Leon loved seeing how content his baby boy was as Leon lovingly bonded with his son as Leon loved his baby boy so much as Lauren got back five minutes later with the bottle as she handed the milk bottle to Leon as he fed their baby son his milk, Leon loved his son so much as Lauren smiled seeing how much Leon suited being a dad to their two children as she knew how happy she was with Leon, who surprised Lauren with a soft kiss as Lauren smiled in their kiss, Lauren loved Leon so much as she knew how lucky she was to have a family with Leon. 

Leon and Lauren settled into raising their two children as family, Leon loved knowing how much his family meant to him as Leon lovingly held their baby son close to him as Leon lovingly held his baby son Dominic close to him as he watched over his son and Ariana as she played with her toys, Lauren knew how happy her little girl was, Lauren loved knowing how lucky she was to have pulled through with baby Dominic as she then realised that it was down to Leon that saved her life and their baby son's life too. 

Lauren showed Leon how grateful she was that he saved her life and as Leon softly smiled knowing that he did the right thing and as Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's shoulder lovingly as she smiled being close to Leon as he nursed their baby son Dominic close as Lauren knew how much their family meant to Leon as she knew how much Leon suited being a dad to their two young children Dominic and Ariana, Leon loved the close bond he had with Lauren and their two young children, Leon was happy with his family, Leon knew how much he loved Lauren as she was his soulmate and always would be. 

What happens in chapter nine?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

Leon bonded with his baby son Dominic as he knew how much his young family meant to him, Leon loved his family with Lauren who smiled as she knew how much Leon suited being a dad to their two young children, Leon loved spending time with his children as he was happy, Lauren put her hand on Leon's shoulder lovingly as she whispered something into his ear as Leon smiled, Leon loved his family with Lauren as he gently put his baby son into his crib for the night as Lauren put Ariana into her bed, she joined Leon in their bedroom as she cuddled close to Leon as he wrapped both arms around Lauren as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. 

Lauren loved Leon so much as she snuggled close to Leon as they were in bed together, Leon cuddled close to his wife as he loved their close bond, Lauren trusted Leon with everything, Lauren had her hand on Leon's bare chest as she cuddled close to Leon, who surprised Lauren with a passionate kiss, Leon was happy to be close to Lauren as they were in bed together, Lauren cuddled close to Leon as they shared a soft kiss, Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren as their kiss turned into passion, Lauren had her hands on Leon's lower back as they had a bit of fun, Leon cuddled Lauren close afterwards, Lauren put her hand on Leon's chest as he softly smiled as he loved being close to Lauren in their bed together. 

Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's left shoulder lovingly as Leon knew how much he loved Lauren, as she stayed close to Leon while in bed together, Lauren loved feeling close to Leon as she knew how happy she was with him, Lauren trusted Leon to keep her safe along with their young family, Lauren rested her hand on Leon's bare chest as he wrapped their duvet around Lauren to keep her warm, Leon whispered something romantic in Lauren's ear as she smiled knowing how happy she was to be with Leon, who lovingly cuddled Lauren to him while Lauren had no idea that Jill Valentine was looking for her, Jill hoped to find Lauren and to explain herself, Lauren had not given it much thought to her birth mom since the events of China and the birth of her baby boy Dominic with Leon, as he knew how protective he was of his family. 

Few days later, Leon got a call from Hunnigan who told him that Jill Valentine was looking for Lauren, who was bottle-feeding Dominic by the warm fire, Leon wondered how to tell Lauren that her birth mom was looking for her, when Leon joined Lauren as he held Ariana lovingly close to him as Ariana loved being close to her daddy, Leon set Ariana down so she could get her fav toy as Leon softly smiled knowing how happy he was with Lauren and their two young children, Leon lovingly cuddled close to Lauren as he finally told her that Jill was looking for her, Lauren was shocked that Jill was looking for her, Lauren wasn't ready to see her birth mom Jill and she told this to Leon as he knew that Lauren would meet Jill when she was ready. 

Lauren bonded with her baby son Dominic as she knew how much Dominic looked like his dad Leon, who loved his family with Lauren, as Leon held their young daughter Ariana while she played with her soft toy, Lauren smiled as she knew how much of a good dad Leon was to their two young children, later that evening after both Dominic and Ariana were in their beds asleep, Leon then noticed Lauren over by the livingroom window as Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren as he softly kissed her shoulder, Lauren put her hand on top of Leon's as he softly smiled knowing how much he loved Lauren, who turned around as Leon gave Lauren a soft loving kiss, Leon wanted to protect his family. 

Leon was happy with Lauren as he surprised her with a soft loving kiss, Lauren cuddled close to Leon as he knew how close she was to him, Leon hoped that Lauren would meet Jill but he knew that it would be up to Lauren when she was ready for that, Lauren needed time and even Leon knew that as he cuddled close to Lauren as they were in bed together, Lauren was happy with Leon as she trusted him to keep her safe, Leon cuddled close as they were alone together. 

Lauren put her hand on Leon's cheek as she loved Leon, as he softly placed a loving kiss on Lauren's forehead as she loved how close she was to Leon while they were in bed together, Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren, when she tells Leon that she would meet Jill when she was ready and even as Leon nodded and knew that it would be when Lauren was ready, as Lauren snuggled close to Leon as he lovingly cuddled close to Lauren as he loved being close to Lauren, as she loved being close to Leon as they shared a soft loving kiss while in their bed. 

Leon would always protect his family, as Leon knew how happy he was to be with Lauren as she meant the world to him along with their two young children, Lauren was close to Leon as they shared a soft kiss, Leon was happy with Lauren as he knew how special Lauren was to him, Lauren stayed close to Leon as she loved how happy she was with Leon as she knew that they had a close bond with each other, Leon was close to Lauren as he lovingly cuddled Lauren close to him as they spent time together while in bed, Lauren loved how happy she was with Leon as she knew that Leon was her soulmate, Lauren was happy with Leon, she knew how special Leon was to her, Leon loved Lauren so much. 

Lauren knew how close she was to Leon as she knew how special he was to her, Leon cuddled Lauren close to him as he knew that when Lauren was ready to meet Jill, she would but Leon wouldn't rush her as Leon knew how close Lauren was to him as they were alone together in their bedroom, Lauren loved spending alone time with Leon as she knew how close he was to her, Leon put both hands on Lauren's shoulders as he gave her a loving shoulder massage, Lauren loved how romantic Leon was towards her, Lauren put her hand on Leon's side as she loved how gentle Leon was towards her as she knew how much she loved being with Leon as they had a close bond with each other. 

Few days later as Leon loved watching his two young children together, Lauren walked into the room as she saw how close Dominic and Ariana were as Leon went over to Lauren and wrapped both arms around her as they were happy together, Leon knew how special Lauren was to him, Leon trusted Lauren so much as he knew just how happy he was with Lauren, who snuggled close to Leon as he surprised her with a passionate kiss, Lauren knew just how much Leon loved her, as Leon lovingly cuddled Lauren close to him. 

Lauren loved being close to Leon as she cuddled in close to Leon as they shared a kiss, Lauren knew how much she loved Leon and their two young children, Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's shoulder lovingly as Lauren softly smiled knowing how romantic Leon was and she trusted him to protect her and their two young children, as Leon loved being a dad to his young children as Leon knew how much Lauren suited being a mom to Ariana and Dominic, Leon loved seeing Lauren happy as he cuddled her lovingly close to him as Leon placed a soft loving kiss behind Lauren's left ear softly, Lauren loved how gentle Leon was towards her as she knew how much Leon meant to her. 

Leon put both his young children to bed while Lauren got ready for bed in their bedroom, Leon walked into their bedroom as Leon went over to Lauren as he wrapped both arms around her as Leon kissed her neck lovingly as his hands rested on her sides gently, Lauren loved this side of Leon as she knew how much she meant to him, when Leon showed Lauren just how much she meant to him, Leon smiled as he lovingly cuddled Lauren close as he wanted to feel close to her, Lauren knew how much love there was between her and Leon, who lovingly held her close, before he then got ready for bed, Leon unbuttoned his shirt as Lauren smiled knowing how Leon was teasing her, as Leon removed his shirt, Lauren smiled as she saw Leon's toned abs that she loved so much and even Leon knew that too, Lauren got into bed and Leon then joined her in bed and placed soft kisses on Lauren's back lovingly. 

Lauren loved how gentle Leon was towards her, she knew that Leon was the love of her life ever since they first met in Raccoon City all that time ago, Lauren knew that their life together was special, Lauren was glad that she met Leon and she knew just how far Leon would go to protect her and their two young children Ariana and baby Dominic, who were asleep, Leon loved knowing how special his bond with Lauren was, Leon wrapped their duvet around Lauren once they were in bed together, Leon would always keep his family safe no matter what it took. 

What happens in chapter ten?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

Leon watched lovingly as he watched Lauren with their two young children as Leon softly smiled knowing how much Lauren suited being a mom to Dominic and Ariana, as Leon went over to Lauren as he wrapped both arms around Lauren as she loved feeling close to Leon as she put her hand on Leon's arm as she then tells Leon that she loved him, as Leon then said to Lauren that he loved her too and always would, Lauren felt safe with Leon as she knew how protective Leon was of her and their two young children. 

Lauren knew that Leon was the love of her life as she cuddled close to Leon as their two young children played with their toys, Leon loved Lauren so much as he cuddled her close to him, Lauren loved how happy she was with Leon and their two young children, Leon knew that Lauren was still coming to terms with not being able to have anymore children, Leon cuddled Lauren close to him as he comforted her as she needed him more than ever, Leon told Lauren that he would always be there for her. 

Leon showed Lauren how much she meant to him as he wanted her to feel safe as Lauren cuddled close to Leon, as she felt safe with Leon as she wanted to feel close to Leon as he placed a soft kiss on Lauren's forehead lovingly as she knew how gentle Leon was towards her and she loved being with Leon as they shared a soft loving kiss by the warm fire, Lauren put her hand on Leon's lower back as they shared a soft kiss, Lauren loved how close she was to Leon as she knew how how romantic Leon was to her. 

Lauren knew how much of a close bond she had with Leon as she loved him and as Lauren cuddled close to Leon as they spent time together and Leon knew how Lauren felt about not being able to have anymore children, Lauren stayed close to Leon as he comforted her lovingly as Lauren loved being cuddled close to Leon knowing how loving he was towards her, Leon snuggled close to Lauren as he embraced spending time with her just the two of them alone, Lauren snaked her hand underneath Leon's t-shirt as she loved how strong he was, Leon put his hand on Lauren's lower back gently as he slyly unhooked her bra, Lauren looked up to Leon as he surprised her with a passionate kiss, Lauren kissed him too as he removed her top as she did the same to him, Lauren smiled as Leon set her bra on the floor next to her top as Leon was placing soft kisses on her chest, Leon gently laid Lauren on the sofa as he kissed her lovingly with passion, Lauren put her hands on Leon's lower back as he kissed her. 

Leon smiled as he showed Lauren just how much he loved her as they had a moment of passion next to the warm fire, afterwards Lauren cuddled close to Leon as she stayed close to him, she knew just how happy she was with him, Lauren had her hand on Leon's naked chest as he cuddled her lovingly close to him, Leon was happy to be close to Lauren as she rested her eyes while Leon held her lovingly in his arms, Leon was happy with Lauren as he smiled knowing how close to Lauren was to him, Lauren was asleep on Leon's bare chest as he lovingly knew how special she was to him as Leon kissed Lauren's forehead as she slept on his chest lovingly close to him, Leon knew how much Lauren meant to him. 

After a couple hours, Lauren woke up and she noticed that Leon was asleep as she put a soft kiss on Leon's bare chest as Leon opened his blue eyes to find Lauren awake as he kissed her lovingly, Lauren smiled in their kiss as she loved knowing how much Leon loved her as she loved how romantic Leon was towards her as she stayed close to Leon as she loved being close to him as she felt so safe with him, Lauren trusted Leon with her life as she knew how much they meant to each other, later that night as Leon got ready for bed as Lauren was changing for bed as he watched her get ready for bed, Leon walked over to Lauren as he wrapped both arms around her as he lovingly kissed her left shoulder as she loved how gentle Leon was towards her, Lauren turned around as Leon kissed her lovingly. 

Lauren smiled as Leon got into bed as Lauren brushed her hair and took out her studs for her ears as she knew that her white lace nightwear was having an effect of Leon, as Lauren joined Leon in their bed as Leon put his hand on Lauren's white lace nightwear as Leon snaked his hand underneath her white lace lovingly as Lauren loved how gentle Leon was with her as she loved him so much, Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren lovingly as she loved being close to Leon in their bed together. 

As Leon cuddled close to Lauren as she loved how close they were to each other, Leon loved how happy he was to be with Lauren as she was the love of his life, Lauren snuggled close to Leon as he kissed her with a loving passion as she knew how passionate Leon was and she loved that side of him and she always would love him for the rest of his life, Leon kept a loving hold of Lauren close to him as they were in bed together, Lauren smiled as Leon placed his hand on her thigh as he kissed her arm lovingly as Lauren loved how romantic Leon was towards her as Leon put his hand on her stomach as he kissed her arm, Lauren smiled at how gentle and loving Leon was towards her. 

Lauren went to sleep on Leon's bare chest as she softly sighed in her sleep as Leon smiled softly knowing how beautiful Lauren was next to him, Lauren stayed close to Leon as he wrapped their duvet around Lauren as she nuzzled close to Leon as he loved how close Lauren was to him as Leon loved Lauren so much as Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's shoulder before he went to sleep next to the one he loved deeply, Lauren had her hand on Leon's bare chest as she slept close to him, Leon was asleep next to his wife Lauren as he knew how protective he was of his family. 

Following day Leon woke up before Lauren did as he wanted her to get some extra sleep while he checked on their two young children, afterwards Leon went back to bed and he cuddled into Lauren's back as she slept, Leon rested his hand on Lauren's stomach as he went back to sleep close to Lauren as he loved feeling close to his wife as she slept with Leon close to her, Leon softly sighed in his sleep as he was close to her in their bed, Leon loved being close to Lauren as she was sound asleep next to Leon, when Lauren later woke up and she put her hand on Leon's chest as he softly smiled, Leon put his hand on Lauren's cheek as he kissed her with a loving passion, Lauren loved being close to Leon as they shared a soft loving kiss. 

Leon knew how lucky he was to be with Lauren as he knew that they had a close bond with each other, Leon loved Lauren so much and knew that she was the love of his life and always would be, Lauren stayed close to Leon as they were in bed together, Lauren softly placed a kiss on Leon's bare chest as he cuddled her close when he kissed her with passion, Lauren loved how passionate Leon was towards her, as Leon showed Lauren just how much he loved her, Leon whispered something sweet in her ear as she smiled knowing how close she was to Leon while they were in bed together, Lauren smiled as Leon gave her a very loving cuddle as Lauren knew how special Leon was to her as she trusted him with her life. 

Lauren knew that she wanted the time to be right before she met her birth mom Jill Valentine and as Lauren didn't feel ready to go through that yet and she knew that Leon understood on how she felt towards it, Leon knew that Lauren wasn't ready to meet Jill and as Leon knew that once Lauren was ready to do so, it would be on her terms and Leon would support her through it all, Lauren knew that Leon was the only one she could trust as she nuzzled close to him, Leon loved feeling Lauren close to him as they spent time in their bed together, Lauren loved Leon so much and she knew how special Leon was to her and she was glad that she gave Leon a chance, Lauren loved being a mom to their two young children Dominic and Ariana. 

After a few days, Leon bonded with his baby son Dominic as he loved being a dad to his two young children, Leon knew how much his family meant to him, Leon was happy to have a family with Lauren as she snuggled close to Leon as they spent time together while their two young children played with their toys in the same playpen, Lauren had accepted that she couldn't have anymore children with Leon and she had admitted to Leon that she was scared of losing him, just as Leon told Lauren that he would never ever leave her, Lauren saw how serious Leon was and she cuddled close to him, Lauren realised how serious Leon was about her and their young family, Lauren cuddled close to Leon as she rested her hand on Leon's chest as he loved feeling close to Lauren. 

What happens in chapter eleven?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Leon cuddled close to Lauren as they were in bed together, Lauren cuddled close to Leon as she knew how happy she was with Leon as she knew that Leon was the love of her life, Lauren hoped that once she met Jill for the first time, she would find out the truth but as Lauren snuggled close to Leon as he knew how much she meant to him, Lauren had mentioned to Leon that when she does feel ready to meet Jill, she wanted him there and Leon had agreed to that, Leon loved Lauren and he knew how special she was to him along with their two young children, as Leon cuddled Lauren close to him as they had come to terms with not being able to have anymore children together, Lauren knew that despite everything that had happened, she knew that it had brought her and Leon a lot closer to each other. 

Lauren cuudled into Leon's back as she placed her hand on his chest, Lauren loved being close to Leon as she knew that she was safe with him, Lauren went to sleep as Leon turned over and cuddled Lauren close to him as she was sleeping, Leon loved Lauren and knew how special she was to him, Leon wrapped the duvet around Lauren as he cuddled close to her as they were in bed together, Leon went to sleep himself close to Lauren as he wanted to be close to Lauren while they were in bed together, Lauren softly sighed in her sleep as she was close to Leon. 

Leon woke up the following day and he let Lauren sleep as he went to check on Dominic and Ariana who were still alseep, Leon smiled as Dominic woke up, Leon gently picked up his baby son and smiled as Dominic opened his blue eyes as Leon bonded with his baby son, Leon loved being a dad to his two young children, Leon gently put Dominic back into his crib again after breakfast, Leon smiled as he watched his baby son settle before he went to check on Ariana and saw that she was sound asleep in her bed. 

Leon went back to his bedroom and noticed how beautiful Lauren was as Leon got back into bed next to Lauren as he cuddled in close to her, Leon loved being close to Lauren as he knew how much he loved her, Leon snuggled close to Lauren as she stayed close to Leon as she loved feeling close to him in their bed, Lauren put her hand on Leon's lower back as she stayed close to Leon, as he loved feeling close to Lauren as she was asleep next to Leon, as they were close to each other, Lauren later woke up and noticed that Leon was already awake, Lauren put her hand on Leon's bare chest as Leon softly smiled as he looked to Lauren and surprised her with a soft loving kiss, Lauren smiled in their kiss, Lauren knew how lucky she was to be with Leon as she felt safe with him, Leon knew how much his family with Lauren meant to him. 

Few months had passed and Lauren felt ready to meet her birth mom Jill Valentine, when later that day Lauren was bonding with Dominic and Ariana, when there was a knock at the door and Leon went to answer it and saw Chris Redfield there and Leon let him inside when Chris saw Lauren and told her that Jill wanted to meet her when the time was right, Lauren then tells Chris that Leon would be there too, Chris accepted that and after an hour Chris left and as Lauren held her baby son Dominic close to her as Leon stayed close to his wife and baby son, as Leon loved being close to his family, Leon loved his family and he knew just how special they were to him. 

Lauren went to meet her birth mom Jill with Leon by her side, Lauren stayed close to Leon as Jill told Lauren what happened, Lauren listened as Jill told her everything, Lauren then asked why she came to find her after all those years, Jill told Lauren that she saw her when she was a kid with her adopted family from a distance and didn't want to ruin it, Jill showed Lauren the only photo she kept of her when she was born, later that night after meeting Jill, Leon was worried about Lauren and he asked her if she was ok, when Lauren finally tells Leon just how she feels after meeting Jill and discovering how hard it was for Jill to give her up, Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren as he cuddled her close to him, Lauren stayed close to Leon as she needed him more than ever, Leon stayed close to Lauren as he knew that she needed him. 

Leon gave Lauren a loving cuddle as Lauren stayed close to Leon, who comforted Lauren close to him by the warm fire, Leon told Lauren that he would always be there for her as Lauren put her hand on Leon's chest as she stayed close to Leon, as he lovingly comforted Lauren close to him, Leon hoped that Lauren would be ok, Lauren knew that she could only trust Leon to protect her and their two young children Dominic and Ariana, Leon stayed close to Lauren as he lovingly cuddled close to her as Leon loved Lauren, as she stayed close to Leon who lovingly placed a soft kiss on Lauren's shoulder, Lauren loved staying close to Leon as she knew how much she loved being in close to Leon as they were by the warm fire together, Leon knew how much Lauren and their two young children meant to him. 

Lauren snuggled close to Leon as he lovingly held her close to him as Leon then led Lauren up to their bedroom as he wanted to make sure that she was going to be ok, Lauren got into bed as Leon then checked on their two young children before he joined Lauren in their bedroom, Leon got changed for bed, Leon cuddled close to Lauren as he wanted to feel close to her, Leon had his hand on Lauren's arm as he lovingly placed a soft kiss on Lauren's shoulder as Leon lovingly cuddled Lauren close to him as he was gentle with her, Leon loved Lauren so much as Lauren stayed close to Leon as she needed to feel close to Leon as he lovingly cuddled Lauren close to him, Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren as he showed her just how much he loved her, Lauren looked to Leon as he gave her a soft loving kiss, Leon put his hand on Lauren's cheek lovingly as they kissed, Lauren loved how gentle Leon was towards her, Leon knew how much he loved her. 

Leon wrapped their duvet around Lauren as she cuddled close to Leon in their bed, Leon loved Lauren as she loved being close to Leon as he lovingly cuddled close to Lauren in their bed, Leon was happy with Lauren as they were close to each other, Lauren softly yawned as she went to sleep on Leon's chest as he held her close as she slept on his chest, Leon kept a loving hold of Lauren as she slept, Leon later fell asleep close to Lauren, as Leon was comfy next to Lauren in their bed, Leon thought how lucky he was to have a family with Lauren. 

Lauren woke up before Leon and she noticed how peaceful Leon was and it made Lauren love Leon even more than she ever knew was possible, Lauren snuggled close to Leon as she went back to sleep again, Lauren loved being close to Leon as she knew how happy she was with him, Lauren was close to Leon as they slept, Leon woke up later and went to check on Dominic and Ariana who were still sleeping, Leon softly smiled he watched Lauren sleep in their bed, Lauren later woke up and notcied that Leon was sitting up in their bed reading a file, Lauren put her hand on Leon's arm as Leon smiled, before closing the file and setting it on the bedside cabinet, Leon then looked to Lauren and gave her a soft loving kiss, Lauren softly smiled in their kiss as she loved how gentle Leon was as she cuddled close to Leon as he cuddled her close to him in their bed. 

Leon loved Lauren so much as he held Lauren lovingly close to him, Leon whispered something in Lauren's ear as he knew just how special Lauren was to him, Lauren loved how happy she was with Leon as she loved being in close to Leon, as he lovingly cuddled Lauren close to him while they were still in bed together, Lauren lovingly had her hand on Leon's bare chest as she stayed close to Leon, who placed a soft kiss on Lauren's neck as Lauren loved how romantic Leon was towards her, Lauren loved Leon so much and she knew how lucky she was to have Leon in her life. 

Lauren loved how close Leon was to her as she snuggled close to Leon as she loved being close to Leon as she loved being happy with Leon, as he lovingly cuddled Lauren close to him while they spent time in bed together before they had to get up, Leon lovingly kissed Lauren as it turned passionate as Leon showed Lauren just how much he loved her, Lauren stayed close to Leon as she had her hand on Leon's chest as he lovingly cuddled her close to him, Lauren nuzzled close to Leon after their passion, Leon was close to Lauren, as Lauren loved how close Leon was to her as they were in bed together, Leon loved Lauren so much as he lovingly cuddled close to her, Lauren loved being close to Leon as he surprised her with a loving kiss, Lauren loved their kiss as she had her hand on Leon's cheek as they kissed, Leon loved how close she was to him, Leon was happy with Lauren as he knew that she was the love of his life and always would be. 

What happens in chapter twelve?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

Three months had passed since Lauren had met Jill, when Lauren started to feel sick, she got up and went to be sick, Leon got up to check on Lauren as she was sick, Leon gently rubbed Lauren's lower back as she was being sick, Lauren got up as she held on to Leon as he looked after her, Leon suggested that she should see a doctor and Lauren agreed and she made an appointment to see her doctor and to find out why she was being sick. 

Lauren went to see her doctor to try and find out why she had suddenly started being sick, Lauren did a blood test and as she awaited the results, Lauren's doctor returned and informed her that she was actually pregnant, Lauren was confused when the doctor explained it to her, Lauren was shocked and she wondered how to tell Leon, when Lauren got back home and she noticed how happy Leon was as he played with their two young children, Lauren went get a drink, Leon wondered if Lauren was ok, Leon gently held Dominic close to him as he went to check on Lauren, Leon asked Lauren how it went with the doctor, Lauren softly sighed and she told Leon everything, Leon was surprised that after everything, Leon smiled softly as it sunk in that they were having their third baby together, later that night after Dominic and Ariana were in bed for the night, Leon cuddled close to Lauren as he rested his hand on her stomach.

Leon knew that Lauren was letting it sink in that she was expecting her third baby with Leon, who rested his hand underneath Lauren's top, Leon kissed Lauren's neck lovingly as he was happy that they were getting a chance to have another baby together, Lauren stayed close to Leon as they bonded over their unborn baby, Lauren stayed close to Leon as he surprised her with a soft loving kiss, Lauren smiled in their kiss, Lauren was happy that she was able to have another baby with Leon after they were told that they couldn't have anymore kids, Lauren was just glad that she was expecting her third baby with Leon. 

Lauren went for her first ultrasound scan, Leon was with her and their two children, Lauren and Leon got to see their unborn baby for the first time, Lauren was emotional as she saw her unborn baby on the scan screen, Leon held Lauren's hand lovingly as Leon was excited as he was going to be a dad again, as they got back home again, Lauren and Leon spent time with Dominic and Ariana, as Lauren cuddled close to Leon as he placed a soft loving kiss on Lauren's three month baby bump, Lauren smiled as she knew just how happy Leon was they were getting another chance to have another baby together. 

Six months had passed and Lauren had been feeling more sick and as Leon worried about Lauren, as she felt sick, Lauren fainted just as Leon walked into their bedroom, Leon called the paramedics who got there quickly and they took Lauren to hospital, Leon called Helena and asked her to come over and look after Dominic and Ariana, as Helena agreed, she headed over to Leon's place and Leon headed off to be with Lauren, once Leon got to the hospital and Leon found out that Lauren was in surgery, as Leon was told a few hours later that his newborn baby daughter was in the baby unit, Leon went to see his baby daughter for the first time, Leon hoped that she would be ok, Leon took a photo to show Lauren who was in her hospital room asleep when Leon went to see her, Leon gently opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind him, Leon walked over to Lauren and put a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Lauren woke up and she saw Leon by her hospital bed, Leon softly smiled as he noticed that Lauren was now awake as she then asked Leon about their baby, Leon then tells Lauren that their baby daughter was in the baby unit, Leon then showed Lauren the pic of their baby daughter, Lauren softly smiled as she saw the photo of their daughter, Leon sat up on the bed next to Lauren as he wrapped his arm around Lauren as she wondered what name their baby daughter should have, Leon then suggested maybe they should name their newborn baby girl Mia Rose Kennedy, Lauren agreed to the chosen name for their newborn daughter, the doctor came around to register the birth and Lauren told the doctor the name for their daughter, once the birth was registered, Lauren was allowed to see her daughter for the first time, Leon was by Lauren's side as they went to see their daughter in the baby unit. 

Leon smiled as he wrapped both arms around Lauren as they watched over their baby daughter Mia, as Lauren tells Leon that she hoped that she would get to hold their newborn daughter, Leon knew what Lauren meant and later that day as Lauren was back in her hospital room resting, Leon was with their baby daughter Mia as he was allowed to hold her for the first time, Leon knew that Lauren wanted to hold their daughter, Leon went to Lauren's hospital room holding Mia close to him, Lauren woke up and she saw Leon with their newborn baby daughter Mia, as Leon gently placed baby Mia into the arms of her mom, Lauren softly smiled as she held their baby daughter for the first time, Leon sat up on the bed next to Lauren and he knew just how much it meant to her. 

Leon was allowed to take his family home, Lauren was glad to be home again as she smiled when Dominic and Ariana got to meet their baby sister for the first time, Leon knew how happy they were as he knew that Lauren was happy and it made him love her even more, Lauren knew how much their young family meant to Leon and she loved their life together as a family, Lauren was happy with Leon as their two young children were playing with their toys, Leon knew how happy Lauren was that they had their third baby together, Lauren stayed close to Leon as they bonded with their baby daughter Mia, Leon smiled as Mia opened her eyes, Lauren noticed that Mia had blue eyes just like her dad Leon, who softly smiled as he bonded with their baby daughter Mia. 

Lauren loved seeing how happy Leon was as he nursed their baby daughter Mia, as Lauren went to make a bottle for their daughter as Leon lovingly held baby Mia close to him as he kept watch on Dominic and Ariana who were playing with their toys, Lauren returned with the bottle and handed it to Leon as he bottle-fed their daughter, Leon loved bonding with his baby daughter Mia close to him after winding her, Mia cuddled close to her dad as Lauren stayed close to Leon and their baby daughter Mia as she was cuddled into her dad's neck as Leon loved their little girl, Lauren put her hand on Leon's arm as she smiled seeing how close their baby daughter Mia was to Leon, as Lauren loved Leon as she held Dominic close to her, Leon loved his family with Lauren, later that night as Leon put his baby daughter to bed while Lauren put Ariana and Dominic to bed, she went into their bedroom and she saw Leon taking off his t-shirt as Lauren went over to Leon and put her hand on his chest, Leon softly smiled as he turned around and cuddled Lauren close to him. 

Leon lovingly cuddled Lauren close to him as he rested his left hand on her lower back, Lauren loved how loving Leon was, Lauren placed her hand on Leon's bare chest as Leon smiled knowing how much Lauren meant to him, as Leon got into bed as he smiled watching Lauren change for bed as she then joined Leon in their bed, Leon knew how lucky he was to have Lauren in his life, Leon pulled Lauren close to him as he put his hand around her waist and Lauren smiled as Leon then kissed Lauren softly as Lauren smiled in their kiss, Lauren loved Leon so much as she snuggled close to Leon in their bed, Lauren trusted Leon with her life and their three young children, Leon wrapped their duvet around Lauren to keep her warm, Lauren loved feeling close to Leon as she settled into the warm embrace of Leon's arms as a couple hours later, baby Mia cried and Leon got up and went to check on his baby daughter Mia, who stopped crying upon seeing her dad, Leon gently lifted his baby daughter Mia up as he changed Mia's diaper and gave her a cuddle as Mia loved being close to her dad. 

Leon gently put Mia back into her crib, as Leon went back to his bedroom and noticed how peaceful Lauren was in their bed, Leon loved Lauren so much, Leon rejoined Lauren in their bed as he cuddled into her back as he loved feeling close to Lauren in their bed, Leon loved being close to Lauren as he rested his hand on her side, Leon was asleep close to his wife Lauren in the warmth of their bed, Lauren softly sighed in her sleep, Leon loved feeling close to Lauren as he loved Lauren so much, Leon moved his hand against Lauren's stomach as Lauren softly sighed in her sleep as she loved how close Leon was to her, Lauren turned over as she cuddled in close to Leon as he wrapped both arms around Lauren as she slept on his bare chest, Leon softly sighed in his sleep as he knew how much he loved Lauren being close to him in their bed. 

Lauren was close to Leon as she loved how safe she felt in Leon's arms, as she slept on Leon's bare chest as she sighed in her sleep, she loved Leon so much, as Lauren stayed close to Leon in their bed together, Leon loved how close Lauren was to him, Lauren rested her hand on Leon's bare chest as she slept close to him, Leon put his hand on top of Lauren's as he softly smiled in his sleep knowing how much Lauren meant to him, Lauren loved how gentle Leon was as she felt his right hand on her right side as she slept next to him, Leon was glad to be with Lauren, Leon loved their close bond, Lauren softly sighed in her sleep as she was close to Leon. 

Leon woke up the following morning and he noticed how peaceful Lauren was on his bare chest, Leon gently rubbed Lauren's arm with his knuckles softly as she slept on his chest, Leon loved Lauren so much and Leon was happy with Lauren as she was still asleep, Leon was happy with Lauren as he knew that she was the love of his life, Leon softly kissed Lauren's forehead as he loved being close to Lauren while in their bed together, Lauren later woke up and noticed that Leon was awake and she placed a soft kiss on Leon's bare chest, Leon softly smiled as he loved seeing how happy Lauren was, Leon surprsed Lauren with a loving kiss, Lauren smiled in their kiss as she felt Leon wrap both arms around her as she had her arms around Leon's shoulders as they cuddled into each other, Lauren loved how close Leon was to her as they shared a cuddle together. 

Lauren loved how romantic Leon was towards her, Leon snaked his hand up into the middle of Lauren's back as he then kissed Lauren's neck lovingly as she loved how passionate Leon was towards her, Leon knew how close Lauren was to him as he showed Lauren just much he loved her, Lauren had her hand on Leon's cheek as she smiled as she and Leon had a little fun, Leon whispered something into Lauren's ear as she smiled knowing that they had agreed to only have three children together, later that day Lauren was holding baby Mia close to her as Leon played with Dominic and Ariana with their toys, Lauren knew how much Leon suited being a dad to their three young children, Leon loved how happy he was with Lauren and their three young children. 

Leon smiled as he noticed how peaceful baby Mia was as she was with her mom, Lauren smiled as she knew how happy Mia was as she sucked on her dummy, Leon knew how much Lauren suited being a mom to their three young children, Lauren smiled as she told Leon that she loved him, Leon smiled and then he told Lauren that he loved her too, Lauren smiled as baby Mia played with her plushie teddy bear that Leon bought her when she was born, Lauren was glad that she had a family with Leon, as she knew how happy she was with Leon. 

Lauren lovingly cuddled baby Mia close to her as she loved her family with Leon, later that evening after supper Leon put Ariana and Dominic to bed as Lauren put baby Mia into her crib, Lauren left the room, she noticed Leon as he went over to her and they headed downstairs to spend time together, Leon puts a film on as he wraps both arms around Lauren as he embraced spending alone time with Lauren, as she cuddled close to Leon as they were by the warm fire, Leon wrapped his arm around Lauren's shoulders as she cuddled in close, Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's forehead as she softly smiled knowing how romantic Leon was towards her, Lauren rested her hand on Leon's chest as they watched a film together, Leon slyly snaked his hand under Lauren's top as he rested his hand on Lauren's stomach lovingly as she loved how gentle Leon was towards her, Lauren loved Leon as he cuddled her close to him, Lauren had her hand on Leon's chest as she loved Leon, as he cuddled Lauren close to him, Lauren was happy with Leon as they spent time together. 

What happens in chapter thirteen?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Lauren snuggled close to Leon while they were still in bed together, Leon loved Lauren so much, Lauren lovingly had her hand on Leon's bare chest as Leon cuddled Lauren close to him, Lauren loved being close to Leon, she trusted him, Lauren loved Leon as she stayed close to Leon as they were in bed together, Leon lovingly cuddled close to Lauren, as Leon told Lauren that she would always be his as Lauren put her hand on Leon's chest as he softly smiled, Leon surprised Lauren with a soft loving kiss, Lauren smiled in their kiss as she loved how romantic Leon was towards her as they were in bed together. 

Leon stayed close to Lauren as he loved his life with Lauren as she loved being with Leon as they shared a soft kiss, as Lauren put her hand on Leon's bare chest as he softly smiled in their kiss, Lauren knew how happy she was with Leon as she was cuddled close to him, Leon loved Lauren as he showed her just how much he loved her as Leon held Lauren close to him as he placed soft kisses on Lauren's shoulder as she smiled softly as they were close to each other, Lauren loved being close to Leon in their bed, Lauren loved her family with Leon as she knew how much Leon suited being a dad to their three young children, Leon was happy with Lauren as she was cuddled close to him, Mia softly cried as Leon got up out of their bed to check on their baby girl, Lauren sighed as she knew how lucky she was to be with Leon, she thought back to Raccoon City and how they met, Lauren knew that fate had brought Leon into her life and she knew that Leon was the love of her life and always would be, Leon bonded with baby Mia as he gently put his baby daughter back into her crib as Leon left the room and returned to his bedroom and Leon noticed that Lauren was still awake, Leon got back into bed next to Lauren as he cuddled close to her, Lauren turned over as she softly smiled as Lauren tells Leon that she had been thinking about the first time they met in Raccoon City, Leon then tells Lauren that he was glad that they met back in Raccoon City as Leon gently traced the scar on Lauren's left wrist as he admitted that he had been scared of losing her, Lauren put her hand on Leon's cheek and tells him that he saved her life that night. 

Leon knew that Lauren was right, Lauren gently placed a soft kiss on his scar from when he got shot by Annette Birkin, Leon remembered the fear as Lauren took care of the wound before they went further to find a way out that night, Lauren cuddled close to Leon as he held her lovingly close to him, Leon knew that they both had their scars from that night back in '98 and Lauren was glad that she reunited with Leon a few years after Raccoon City, Lauren tells Leon that during those few years apart, she missed him like crazy, Leon admitted the same as he then cuddled Lauren close to him, Lauren snaked her hand up Leon's lower back as he kissed her with a passion, Lauren loved how passionate Leon was towards her, Lauren loved how safe she was with Leon, as he knew how special she was to him. 

As Lauren and Leon got some sleep, Lauren always cuddled close to Leon as she felt safe, Leon knew that and he always held her close to him, Leon wrapped their duvet around her as Lauren softly sighed as she went to sleep on Leon's bare chest, Leon was asleep, following morning Leon woke up as he noticed that Lauren was still sleeping, Leon smiled as he watched her sleep on his chest, Leon was happy with Lauren as she was sleeping in their bed, Leon gently got up without waking Lauren up, Leon then wrapped their duvet around Lauren so she could be warm, Leon went to check on Mia and noticed that she was already awake, Leon gently picked her up and cuddled her close to him, Mia softly cooed as she was close to her daddy, Leon loved being a dad to their three young children, Leon held Mia close as he went back into their bedroom, Lauren woke up when she saw Leon with their baby girl Mia as it made Lauren smile knowing how happy Mia was as Leon settled on their bed with Mia as she cuddled close to her daddy, Lauren knew how much Leon suited being a dad to their three young children. 

Lauren held Mia close to her as Leon went for a warm shower, Lauren loved her family with Leon, she knew how much family meant to her, Lauren hadn't heard anything from Jill since that first meeting months ago, Lauren had focused on her family with Leon, who was having a relaxing warm shower, Leon was happy with Lauren as he knew how special she was to him, Leon returned after his shower, he noticed how close Mia was to her mom, Leon got changed and he cuddled up close to Lauren and their baby daughter Mia who was sucking on her dummy, Leon wrapped his arm around Lauren's shoulder as he spent time with his wife and baby daughter Mia. 

Leon loved his family and later that day, Leon spent time with Ariana and Dominic as he loved how happy his two children were as they played with their toys as Lauren held baby Mia close to her as she loved her complete family with Leon, after a few days Lauren was on meds to prevent her from getting pregnant again, she had talked it over with Leon and he agreed that it was for the best, Lauren knew that they could still have fun together, Leon loved seeing both Ariana and Dominic enjoying their toys, Lauren loved her family with Leon as she knew that the love between her and Leon was strong, Leon joined Lauren as she knew how close of a bond she had with Leon as they shared a soft kiss, Leon softly smiled in their kiss as did Lauren. 

Lauren knew how much Leon suited being a dad to their three young children, Lauren loved being a mom and she was glad that she had a family with Leon, who lovingly cuddled close to Lauren and baby Mia while Dominic and Ariana were playing with their toys together, Leon was glad to have a happy life with Lauren their three young children in DC, Lauren was happy that she and Leon had a happy marriage together, Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's shoulder lovingly as she cuddled close as she was nursing Mia close, Leon loved their family together, Leon knew how much he loved being a dad, Leon smiled as he spent time with his family without having to worry about a call for a new mission, Leon had time off to spend with his family. 

Leon embraced spending time with Lauren and their family in DC, Lauren smiled as Mia crawled over to her daddy, Leon loved nursing Mia close as he settled her in his arms as Mia cuddled in close to her daddy's chest, Lauren knew that Mia was a daddy's girl as Lauren placed a soft kiss on Leon's shoulder lovingly, Leon softly smiled as he knew how much Lauren loved him, Leon whispered something into Lauren's ear that made her smile softly, she knew how protective Leon was of her and their family. 

Lauren knew how much happier she was and she knew that it was cause of Leon that she was happy and even Leon knew that too, Leon loved their married life and Leon snuggled close to Lauren as he knew just how close of a bond they had with each other, Lauren told Leon how happy she was with him, Leon smiled as he then showed her just how much he loved her, Leon smiled as he put their baby daughter to bed while Lauren took care of Ariana and Dominic, when Lauren got back downstairs, she noticed that Leon was by the warm fire, Lauren went to join him, as Leon softly smiled as he kissed her lovingly, Lauren smiled in their loving kiss, Lauren smiled as she put her hand on Leon's chest as Leon slyly pulled Lauren onto his lap as he kissed her with a passion, Lauren unbuttoned his shirt as they shared a passionate kiss, Leon removed his shirt as Lauren took off her t-shirt as Leon softly smiled as he placed his hands on Lauren's lower back lovingly, Lauren smiled as she loved how gentle he was towards her, Leon loved Lauren so much as he smiled when Lauren put her hands on Leon's bare chest as she loved how happy she was with Leon. 

What happens in chapter fourteen?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen 

Lauren knew that since she met Leon back in Raccoon City as she knew how lucky she was to be with Leon as she loved their happy life togther, Leon loved being a dad to their young family, Lauren still hadn't heard anything from Jill and it seemed to Lauren that her birth mom didn't want to wreck Lauren's life with Leon, who lovingly cuddled Lauren close to him as they were by the warm fire together, Leon told Lauren that he would always love her as he held her close as they watched tv together, Lauren put her hand on Leon's chest lovingly as she loved how close she was to Leon as he whispered something into her ear, Lauren looked up to Leon as he surprised her with a soft loving kiss, Lauren smiled in their kiss as she softly smiled lovingly. 

Leon headed upstairs to get something while Lauren was downstairs drinking a cup of coffee, as Leon returned and he handed Lauren a small red velvet box and he tells her to open it, as Lauren opened the box to find an eternity ring, Lauren smiled as Leon took the ring and he put it on her finger next to her wedding and engagement rings, Leon loved Lauren so much as he gave Lauren a soft loving kiss after he gave her the ring, Lauren wrapped her arms around Leon as they cuddled close to each other by the warm fire. 

Lauren knew that everything she has with Leon meant the world to her, Lauren was lucky to be with Leon after everything they had been through ever since Raccoon City, it made Lauren realise just how lucky she was to get through it in one piece with Leon by her side, as Lauren looked over to Leon as he was checking his emails on his laptop, Lauren was glad to have a family with Leon as she knew how much he suited being a dad to their three young children, Lauren got up and she went to wash up some dishes while Leon was busy on his laptop, Lauren smiled as she took a closer look at her new ring that Leon gave her and she knew just how much Leon loved her. 

Leon went to see Lauren as he wrapped both arms around her waist, Leon placed a soft kiss on Lauren's shoulder lovingly as he loved being with her, Lauren turned around as Leon kissed her lovingly, Lauren softly smiled in their kiss as she loved how loving Leon was towards her as Leon led Lauren up towards their bedroom, Lauren loved how much of a romantic Leon was to her as it made her love him even more than she ever knew was possible, Leon was gentle towards Lauren as he kissed her shoulder lovingly, Lauren put her hand on Leon's top as she unbuttoned his shirt as Leon softly smiled as he loved Lauren so much as he removed his shirt as he loved how happy he was with Lauren as he knew that she was the love of his life. 

Lauren smiled as Leon placed soft kisses on Lauren's neck as he snaked his hand under her top as Lauren softly gasped as Leon kissed her shoulder, Leon softly nipped at Lauren's shoulder as he left lovebites on her shoulder as Lauren loved how romantic Leon was towards her as she put her hand on Leon's bare hest as he put his hand on her side lovingly as Lauren loved being with Leon as she trusted him with her life, Leon whispered romantic words, Lauren loved Leon as she knew how happy they were with each other, Leon softly kissed Lauren's neck as he was being romantic towards her. 

Leon joined Lauren in their bed, as Lauren smiled softly as she loved Leon so much and she knew how far Leon would go to protect her and their young children, Lauren snuggled in close to Leon as he wrapped his arm around her, Leon softly smiled as he knew how lucky he was to have Lauren in his life as Leon loved being married to Lauren, as he knew that she was cuddled close to him, Lauren loved Leon as she put her hand on Leon's bare toned chest, Leon put his hand on top of her's lovingly, Leon was happy to be with Lauren as he knew that she was everything to him, Leon placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as he lovingly cuddled her close to him, Leon knew that Lauren was his soulmate. 

Lauren stayed close to Leon as she felt safe and loved with Leon as she snuggled close to him as Leon loved her and knew that she was the love of his life, Leon wrapped their duvet around Lauren as he wanted to keep her warm next to him, Lauren was happy to be with Leon as she knew how close they were to each other, Lauren had her hand on Leon's chest as she loved their life together, Leon placed a soft kiss on her neck as she loved how romantic he was towards her, Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren as he showed her just how much he loved her. 

Leon loved being with Lauren as he knew how special she was to him, Lauren loved being with Leon as she knew that Leon was the only one she trusted as Lauren cuddled close to Leon in their bed, Leon lovingly cuddled Lauren close to him as he slept in their bed, Lauren had her hand resting on Leon's bare chest as she slept close to Leon, as she softly sighed in her sleep as she stayed close to Leon as she felt safe with Leon as she slept in the warmth of their bed next to Leon as she slept. 

Leon woke up the following day as he smiled softly as he noticed how peaceful Lauren was next to him as Leon got up and went to the bathroom, he also checked on their young children and Leon smiled softly seeing how cute they were asleep as Leon went back to their bedroom as he rejoined Lauren in their bed as he softly kissed her shoulder as Lauren woke up, Lauren smiled as she put her hand on Leon's side as they kissed, Lauren loved how gentle Leon was towards her as he wrapped both arms around her as Leon kissed her, Lauren smiled in their soft kiss, Lauren loved how protective Leon was towards her, as Leon lovingly cuddled close to Lauren as he loved her so much, Lauren smiled in their kiss as Leon softly smiled in their kiss as he loved how close she was to him. 

Lauren stayed close to Leon as she knew how happy she was with Leon as he cuddled her close to him, Lauren loved how comfy she was with Leon in their bed, Lauren softly put a featherlight kiss on Leon's bare toned chest as Leon softly smiled knowing how happy she was with Leon, as he wrapped both arms around Lauren as he loved being close to Lauren as he knew how much happier she was with him, Leon loved Lauren and he knew just how special she was to him, Leon placed soft kisses on Lauren's neck lovingly as she loved how romantic he was towards her. 

What happens in chapter 15?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen 

Lauren stayed close to Leon as they spent time together once their three young children, Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Lauren softly smiled as she cuddled close to Leon as she loved how close she was to Leon, Lauren knew how much Leon meant to her as she put her hand on Leon's chest as he softly smiled, Leon put his hand on top of her's as he kissed her softly as Lauren loved how romantic Leon was towards her, Lauren smiled as Leon led Lauren upstairs to their bedroom, Leon showed Lauren just how much he loved her, afterwards Lauren cuddled in close to Leon as he lovingly held her close to him as he loved her. 

Leon woke up the following day as his phone rang, he took the call downstairs as he didn't want to wake Lauren, as Leon spoke to Hunnigan who told him that Jill had been injured and that Lauren was the only blood match, Leon was shocked as he had no idea how he would tell Lauren about her mom Jill, after the phone call, Leon went back upstairs to their bedroom and he noticed how peaceful Lauren was in their bed, Leon rejoined Lauren in their bed, Leon was happy with Lauren, as Leon cuddled close to Lauren while in their bed. 

Lauren woke up as she cuddled close to Leon as he told her what Hunnigan told him about Jill, as Lauren was so shocked as she wondered what she should do, Lauren stayed close to Leon as he lovingly cuddled her close to him, Leon gave Lauren some advice and as Lauren knew that Leon was right, she wanted him to be there with her, Leon agreed as when the day came, Helena was looking after their kids while Lauren and Leon went to see Jill, when Lauren did the blood transfusion for Jill, as Lauren saw her birth mom and she hoped that Jill was going to be ok, Leon went over to Lauren as he held her close to him, Lauren stayed close to Leon. 

Leon and Lauren headed back home, Helena left as later that day Lauren cuddled close to Leon as he comforted her close to him, Lauren knew that she needed Leon more than ever, Leon hoped that Lauren was going to be ok, Lauren cuddled close to Leon as he placed a soft kiss on Lauren's cheek as he comforted her lovingly as Lauren snuggled close to Leon as they were by the warm fire, Lauren stayed close to Leon as he lovingly cuddled her close to him, Leon knew that Lauren's mind was all over the place after everything with Jill, who was still fighting for her life, Lauren softly sighed as he stayed close to Leon as he cuddled her close to him, Lauren rested her hand on Leon's chest as he comforted her lovingly close to him, Leon knew that Lauren needed him right now, as both Lauren and Leon headed upstairs to bed, Lauren was getting changed for bed when Leon walked over to Lauren and wrapped both arms around her as he wanted to make sure that she was ok, Lauren turned around as she just let her emotions break, Leon comforted Lauren close to him. 

Once Lauren got into bed, Leon went to check everything was locked and he checked on their young children and he saw that they were all asleep, Leon returned to their bedroom to find Lauren still awake as Leon joined Lauren in their bed, Leon wrapped his arm around Lauren as she cuddled into him, Lauren told Leon how she was feeling and Leon comforted Lauren lovingly to him, Leon softly kissed Lauren's cheek softly as Lauren knew how gentle Leon was towards her. 

Lauren settled down close to Leon as he cuddled Lauren close to him as Lauren stayed close to Leon as she rested her hand on Leon's bare chest lovingly as Leon wrapped their duvet around Lauren so she could be warm next to him, as Lauren softly sighed just as Leon stayed lovingly close to Lauren as Leon told Lauren how much he loved her, Lauren smiled as she told Leon that she loved him too, Leon softly smiled as he kissed her lovingly, Leon cuddled her close to him as Lauren softly sighed before she fell asleep on Leon's chest, Leon fell asleep next to Lauren as he wanted to feel close to Lauren, as Leon wrapped the duvet closer around Lauren as she softly sighed in her sleep as she cuddled close to hubby Leon. 

Lauren didn't sleep much as she had so much in her head, she got back to sleep next to Leon as she could only feel safe next to him, Lauren stayed close to Leon in their bed, Leon wrapped both arms around Lauren as she slept close to Leon, as Leon softly sighed in his sleep, Lauren stayed close to Leon in the warmth of their bed, Leon loved Lauren so much as he lovingly cuddled Lauren close to him while asleep, Lauren knew how loving Leon was towards her as she softly sighed as she loved how close she was to Leon as she knew how safe she was with Leon. 

Leon woke up the following day and he noticed how peaceful Lauren was next to him, Leon knew how lucky he was to have Lauren in his life as he cuddled her lovingly to him, Lauren later woke up as she put her hand on his bare toned chest, Leon softly smiled as he placed a soft loving kiss on her cheek as Lauren smiled when Leon then kissed her with a loving passion, Lauren smiled in their loving kiss as she knew how loving Leon was towards her, Lauren stayed close to Leon as he lovingly cuddled Lauren close to him as he loved how close she was to him, Leon knew how much Lauren meant to him as he showed Lauren just how much he loved her, Lauren had rested her hand on Leon's arm as she loved being close to Leon while they were in bed together, Leon knew how much Lauren meant to him, Lauren trusted Leon with everything and she knew that Leon was such a good dad to their three young children as Leon lovingly cuddled Lauren close to him as he knew how happy he was with his wife Lauren. 

What happens in chapter 16?


End file.
